Cupid shot me, and I fell Hard
by QuinntanaEndgame
Summary: Lucy Quinn Fabray has a very good life; both parents with successful jobs, she's fortunate than most and takes advantage of it. Returning from a party, Lucy finds herself in a car accident; and dead. An unknown man comes along, explaining her 'new life' as Cupid. Her first 'charge' is none other than, Santana Lopez. What will happen when Lucy realizes she's fallen for the Latina?
1. Chapter 1

Cupid shot me, and I fell Hard

**Authors Note(I don't own any of the Glee characters) I almost didn't post this, I thought I sshould wait until another story is finished, but I'm just too excited about this one, and want to know what you guys think about it. I got the idea of watching Charmed, as I got the same idea for 'ISL'. It's not a parody though, but some 'powers' will be familiar for those of you who have watched it. Quinn willbe 'Lucy" for a few chapters, I'm not sure how many though, but eventually she'll want to be called Quinn. Also, Brittany may be listed as a main character, but Quinntana are endgame, so if there are any Brittana shippers reading this, I need to make that clear. There's heavy Brittana in the beginning, so that's why she's listed. Just so there's no confusion Lol. Enjoy and don't forget to review**!

Chapter One

Humans have a short life, most which is spent learning lessons, and finding themselves; their purpose in the world. Only a handful of them get the privliege of a wealthy life, with more money then they know what to do with. Unfortenatly though, there are more people who have several jobs to keep food on the table, and a roof over their head. But that's not the case of the Fabray family, living in Lima, Ohio. A successful lawyer, and a hard working doctor, with their teenage daughter, Lucy. Being the only child she has expectations to get good grades, and get into the best collage. Lucy however, has a different idea of her future. Russell and Judy, both would love for her to be in either of their field of work, but Lucy loves to paint. It's her guilty pleasure, not even her closest friend Mercedes Jones knows about; who's father also works at the hospital. Lucy attends William Mckinley high school,and is a cheerleader, on the honor roll, and is currently secretly dating Rachel Berry. It wasn't love at first sight, but the short brunette is pretty enough, and isn't bad in bed, so Lucy has kept her around for company mostly. Her parents are always working, and it leaves her alone in their large house. Mercedes insists she can keep Lucy company for a few hours while her parents aren't home, and Lucy is always reminding her she can't give her the kind of company she wants, making the colored girl gringe everytime. She and Mercedes are standing outside the choir room, waiting for Rachel."Girl, I can't believe you're dating a girl in Glee club; and Rachel Barbra Berry of all people." Lucy shrugs."It's not that bad, and if you weren't so into being popular, you would join." Mercedes scoffs."Over my dead body. Why don't you join?" Lucy grins, shaking her head."You have an amazing voice, Cedes. I don't know why you won't just suck in your pride." The dark girl puts her hand on her hip, glaring."I will when you tell your parents Robert isn't real, and that you're into girls." Lucy sighs."Wow, you're just a super awesome friend to blow that in my face. Why don't you just go and tell some little kids they'll die someday?" Mercedes sighs."Sorry, girl, but you hit a nerve, you how I get all defensive." She smiles sadly."Yeah, I'm sorry too."

The door opens and some of the members start filing out, and Lucy smiles a little seeing Rachel walk their way; last in line, and takes her book bag for her once everyone is gone."Let me carry that for you, babe." Rachel smiles and pecks her lips, then notices Mercedes."Hello, Mercedes. How was your day?" She shrugs."It's school, it sucked, and I had to be here longer waiting for you." Lucy rolls her eyes."Ignore her, I hit a nerve." Seeing Puck at his locker, Lucy releases Rachel's hand, missing her pout as she does."Blondie, party at my place, it's a BYOB since I almost got caught last time." He pauses glancing at Rachel."Since when have you and the hobbit started hanging out?" Lucy starts to panic and Mercedes cuts in."We're not, it's like a puppy following you home after you give it some food. We saved her from another slushy." Puck mouths an oh, and Lucy smiles in apreciation, again missing the hurt look on Rachel's face."I'll see you at the party, but I'm telling you, if any of your creepy ass friends hit on me again, I'm leaving." He holds his hands up in surrender."Fair enough, I'll give them the heads up, see ya." He slams his locker shut, then leaves and the girls follow suit to Lucy's car. Rachel's dad's always drop her off, then Lucy takes her home when no one is around to see them of course, as requested by Lucy."Babe, you know how I feel about those parties. Promise you'll be careful." She sighs getting into the car, and takes Rachel's hand."Promise." She smiles."And no drinking while you drive, if you have to, get a ride from Finn." Mercedes is in the backseat trying to keep her mouth shut as Lucy pulls out into the road."I'll do just that, as long as you promise not to call me a hundred times while I'm there." Rachel takes a deep breath."Deal, but you know I just care and worry about you." Lucy sighs, clearly annoyed, and Mercedes mouth forms a thin line, trying not to laugh.

She takes Mercedes home first, then Rachel. Pulling into the short girls driveway though, one of her fathers, Leroy walks out with an unreadable look."Rachel, I just came out to meet you. We're having a family discussion and it needs to happen now. Quickly say goodbye to your friend." She sighs sadly and hugs Lucy."I'll call you later?" Lucy nods."Yeah, see ya later." Rachel reluctantly gets out of the car, and Lucy waves to Leroy."Bye, Mr. Berry, have a good evening." He smiles politely guiding Rachel into the house, and Lucy pulls out onto the road. The man's behavior was a little suspicious, but she shrugs it off as a Jewish thing. She turns up the radio as they play one of her favorite songs, getting excited for the party. She's not big on parties, but when she's in the mood to go she will, and she never gets too drunk, just a buzz is enough for her. Lucy pulls into her spot in the driveway, behind Judy's car, then turns the radio down and goes inside."Lucy, honey is that you?!" She rolls her eyes, taking her shoes off by the door, then sets her keys on the small table."Yeah, mom who else would it be?!" Shesounds annoyed, but really she's happy to have her parents home. Judy peeks her head out from the kitchen and smiles."How was school?" She shrugs."Fine, how was work?" Lucy asks joining her, and sees Judy finishing up diner."Fine, had a long day though, so glad the weekend is finally here." Lucy hums stealing a baby tomato for the salad."I'll be going out after diner, gonna visit Puck for a few hours." Judy sighs."Promise you'll call this time before you get home?" She rolls her eyes."If I can't, I'll text ok?" Judy takes out the pork chops from the oven."Fine, it's better than nothing, just be careful, ok?" She scoffs."Why is everyone so worried? I'll be fine." Judy looks confused."Who's everyone? If you haven't noticed, I'm your mother, it's my job." Lucy shrugs."Well not everyone, just my friend Rachel said the same thing." She hums."I wish you were more resonsible like her."

Russell walks in and kisses the top of Lucy's head."Like who?" Judy lightly slaps his hand away as he tries to eat the mashed potatoes."Rachel Berry." He hums."I like her, a little dramatic, but nice and responsible." Judy nods."So I'm assuming Robert the boyfriend will be there. When are we going to meet this boy?" Judy asks and Lucy takes a deep breath."I don't know, he's weird about meeting parents." Judy begins to set the table and has Lucy help."Why, we won't bite, will we Russell?" He grins."Of course not, I'll just be cleaning out my shotgun when he arrives, and casually mention I like to hunt." Lucy rolls her eyes, taking a seat."Not gonna happen considering you don't own a gun, nor have you ever even held one." Bother her parents laugh and the small family eat peacefully. Russell then returns to the hospital for an emergency, with a quick hug and kiss to both girls, and Lucy helps Judy with the dishes before going to her room to get ready for the party. Looking through her large closet, she lands on a white sweetheart laced dress, with short caped sleeves, and sheer top, and flared bottom from Pacsun. It's elegant, yet still appropriate for the party. Lucy fixes her makeup and hair then texts Rachel and Puck to let them know she's leaving, while also letting Puck know she'll have to make a stop for the beer."I'm leaving!" She yells running down the stairs and grabbing her keys."Be safe, I love you!" Judy yells back as Lucy walks out of the door. It's little moments like this that people look back on after a tragedy, and wish they had done something different, and simple as giving someone they love a hug and kiss, but are too caught up in an everyday chore or task. It's a moment Judy will find herself regretting for a long time.

Lucy turns the radio up as one of her songs plays while driving to the convenient store. It's already on the route to Puck's house, so the blonde figures she won't have to spend alot of time there and making herself late to the party. She parks in front of the doors and while singing along, touches up her hair and makeup. Turning the car off, and getting out to walk inside, Lucy continues to hum the rest of the song, then grins seeing the boy at the register. He's had a crush on Lucy for sometime now, and even attends the same school. A little nerdier though and assumes that's why he didn't get invited to the party. She takes in a deep breath, and with a flirty smile, approaches the register. The blonde hair boy notices her right away and grins shyly."Lucy, hey. I didn't expect to see you here. I heard Puck is having a party." She nods leaning over the counter, enhancing her small chest, thanking god for push up bras were invented for such occasion."I'm actually on my way over, it's a BYOB, but being underage and all it's not easy to get." She pauses lightly touching his wrist, rubbing it with her thumb."Do you think you can help me out? I know there's some good Budwiser in the back." He sighs glancing to the room behind Lucy."I could get fired, we card here." She grins."Right how could that have slipped my mind with the big sign in the window?" He shrugs and Lucy sighs with a pout."Sam, I know we're not exactly friends, but can you do me this one favor? I'll scratch yours, if you scratch mine." He looks confused and she huffs."Would you like to go to the party?" Sam grins."Yeah but I'm working." She shrugs."Come anyway, it's just a stupid job." He runs his fingers through his hair."One that I need to help pay for my college fund. Not everyone has rich parents, Lucy. Sorry, but I can't."

Growing more frustrated, she groans thinking for a moment, then grins again."We could go together, I know I'm with Robert but think of it as a freebie." She raises her eye brows, waiting for a response."Fine, but I don't want to deal with your boyfriend coming after me if he finds out." She rolls her eyes."He won't, relax. Don't forget the beer." As Sam walks to the back room she winks, while also thinking of ways to possibly ditch him once they get there."Let me at least get a friend to cover for me." He says getting the case of beer."Fine, whatever, just get on with it already." He sets the case on the counter and goes to the break room behind it. Lucy crosses her arms while waiting, and even continplates on leaving now with the beer, when he returns."Ready now?" He nods grabbing the case and follows her out to the car."So um do you think Puck will mind I just show up?" She shrugs."Like I give a shit, we're not friends, just someone I party with." He nods looking out the window."Why isn't Robert coming?" She scoffs turning the radio up."Jesus Christ, enough with the fucking question, and have a drink or something." Sam looks down at the case and sighs, not saying another word as Lucy sings along to the radio. They pull into a street full of cars and already drunk teens walking around. They can hear loud music coming from the house as they walk down the street. The front door is open to let people in and out as they please, also letting some fresh air in with a few who brought weed. Sam looks around the crowded house, feeling out of his element, following Lucy further inside to the kitchen where the rest of the alcohol is."Just set it on the counter." He does what he's told when Puck walks in."Hey, blondie it's about time. What took you so long? I already have a buzz, drink something. I'm planing on getting you drunk." She rolls her eyes."You'll never get me drunk, Puck, no matter how hard you try." He hugs her tightly to his chest, and notices Sam behind her."Did I invite you?" Sam glances at Lucy, who once again rolls her eyes, and pushes Puck away from her."I did, he brought the beer. We playing baseball?" Sam looks confused as Puck grins."Of course, we're in the middle of the league. My team is gonna kick some ass!" Everyone cheers as Puck goes outside on the patio, Lucy takes four shots, then scoffs at Sam."Not that kind of baseball idiot, follow me."

Playing any kind of drinking game, Lucy will call it quits after the alcohol starts kicking in, much to Puck's dislike, but tonight she might drink a little more than usual. Rachel has been driving her crazy as of late, and could loosen up a bit. Sam follows her out to where Puck disappeared to, then hands him two of the tall shot glasses."Make yourself useful, these shots are like bases. You have a quarter?" He nods."Good, we could use some more. If you get one in, you have to drink all the ones behind it, and the other team have to drink their beers, not that complicated, but it does the job." They set the shots in a straight line in the middle of the table they also use for beer pong, when the teams sit opposite sides of it, with Puck's on the right, and Lucy's on the left."Since you never played, you'll be before me, I'm always last." He nods as she hands him a beer."Ready, Fabray?" Puck asks, and she sighs."Just start the fucking game." Finn starts them off getting to 'second base' and Lucy's team takes a drink from their beers, while someone fills the shots. Another cheerleader, Kitty starts off their team, and gets to fourth, Puck glares and his team drinks. As the game progresses, Lucy feels her phone vibrate several times in her bra, but ignores it, being competitive she gets into it. Sam has gotten the hang of the game and gets quit the buzz, impressing the other people on the team, and becomming a favorite. Again her phone vibrates, she rolls her eyes and takes it out."I have to see who the fuck keeps calling me, take me place!" She yells in Sam's ear, he gives her a thumbs up, and Lucy walks to the front of the house where it's less noisy. She has fifteen missed calls, and five messages, surprisingly most are from Mercedes and her mother, not Rachel. She calls Mercedes first, not wanting to deal with her mother or Rachel just yet."Cedes?"

'It's about time girl, I've been calling for an hour.'

"Yeah, I saw the missed calls, talk."

'It's your dad, there was a shooting outside the hospital. He and some other guy got shot, I don't know the extant of it, my dad called, and I've been calling you since.'

Lucy's heart jumps into her throat, and leans on a tree behind her. Tears fill her eyes, then suddenly feels the beer and shots come back up, and throws up._'Lucy, you ok?'_ She hears Mercedes yell through the phone as she wipes her mouth."I have to go to the hospital, will I see you there?"

'Yeah, I'm on my way with my mom. Police got the bastards already, some stupid teenagers from Lima Heights.'

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

'Ok, be careful.'

Lucy ends the call, and leans her back against the tree with her eyes closed, composing herself and taking deep breaths. She and her father are really close, she's a daddy's girl, it's always been that way. He might work alot, but he always makes time for her, and Lucy would lose it if anything were to happen to him. Feeling a strong need to get in the car and leave, she goes back into the yard to get her keys. Puck usually has everyone leave them in a big bowl on the patio, then gives them back to the people he thinks can drive. It doesn't always work out, but nothing bad has come of it. Their still playing the game when Lucy grabs her keys, Sam sees and starts following her back to the car."Hey, where you going? Your my ride!" She rolls her eyes, unlocking the doors."I have to go, it's an emergency." Lucy gets in the car, as does Sam, and she glares at him."What? How else will I get home?" She shakes her head, starting the engine."Your not, I have to get to the hospital, and I don't have time to take your ass there." Lucy speeds down the road and Sam grips the handle above the window."Shit, slow down. With how many drinks you've had, it's not very safe." She ignores him and checks her mothers texts, all of them asking why she isn't answering her calls, and decides to text her back, having done it plenty times before."Lucy, that's not a good idea either, maybe I should drive, or text for you." She sighs."You're worse than me, I can handle my beer, relax. Besides, I've done it a thousand times before." Texting '_On my way_' Lucy fails to notice a truck speeding, while also passing a stop sign, turning into their street."Look out!" Sam yells, but it's too late, the cars collided with a loud crash and tires screeching on the pavement as the truck tries to stop. It hits Lucy's side of the car and pushes it down a steep bank, flipping it in the process. It happens so fast, it's hard for Lucy's mind to catch up, but feels the pain of glass hitting her face, and the door impailing her side, then is flown out of the car, since not weating her seatbelt. She rolls down the hill, a good feet away from the car. Lucy feels pain everywhere, and wants to scream but it gets stuck in her throat. She looks over to the car. Sam has his seatbelt on, but it cut deep into his throat and looks to have killed him. She looks up at the sky, as blood fills one of her lungs, making it difficult to breath. Her right arm feels broken, and too afraid to move, she just lays there, starring at the stars. Ironically, the radio is still on, playing a Fleetwood Mac song. Soon her body grows numb, starting with her left side, where the car hit her. Gasping for air, she wonders why she can't hear any sirens. As time passes, it becomes evident as to what's happening; she's dying, and the rest of her grows numb, feeling herself almost floating out of her body. People say that your life flashes before your eyes. The only thing that flashes before Lucy's eyes, are her parents, and how disappointed they would be, and that's if her father isn't already dead. Closing her eyes, and taking her last few breaths, every thing turns white.

******Authors Note******

**I know it's short, but I just want to test this out first, I already have the first three chapters written, and I'll post the other two if you guys think I should continue. This one has jumped to my new favorite, and I'm proud of it so far, please review and let me know what you think(:**


	2. Chapter 2

Cupid shot me, and I fell hard

**Authors Note(I don't own any of the Glee characters) I have a family cookout today, but thought I could update this before it started. All mistakes are mine. Enjoy, and don't forget to review please and thank you.**

Chapter Two

Lucy is waiting; waiting for the clouds, the gates, possibly a family member to help her on her journey; maybe even god, not no. Nothing happens, she finds herself laying who knows where now. Too afraid yet to find out, she keeps her eyes closed, and as she lays there, she begins to notice she's still breathing. In logic, when a person dies, they are no longer required oxygen to live, or any other basic need. So why is it that she's still breathing? How is it possible? Lucy can remember the feeling of blood filling her lung, and how difficult it became to breath. Now it's as if nothing happened; no pain, nothing. She's just laying down in an unknown location, confused and scared. She lightly runs her hand down her torso, feeling the lace ofthe dress she's worn to the party, then feels the ground under her. It's hard, but smooth; like marble flooring."Lucy." A faint, and echoey voice is heard, like their far away, but it's hard to make out who's it belongs to."Lucy, open your eyes child." She cracks one open, peeking into a white room, then opens them completely, when she hears echoing of footsteps coming toward her. Looking around though, she sees no one."H-hello? Who's there?" Lucy sits up, trying to find the sourse of the noise, but comes up short. It grows louder, as if the person walking, is getting closer."Don't be scared, I won't hurt you. I'm here to help." Suddenly a bald man with a gaotee, in a white suit and tattoos covering his neck appears out of thin air. Lucy scoots back, creating distance between them."Who are you?" He sighs sitting across from her indian style and smiles."I'm a mentor of sorts, here to explain what's happened."

She looks at him skeptically."Well start explaining, this place is fucking creepy." He snorts, amused."Always impatient, aren't we?" Lucy narrows her eyes, still not trusting the man."Lucy Quinn Fabray, you died tonight in a car accident. I know I don't have to tell you, cause you remember all of it, don't you?" Slowly she nods and he holds his hands up, gesturing around the room."This isn't heaven, and it's certainly not hell. It's in between; a limbo; a place where you decide if you'd like to move on, or start over." She raises her eyebrows in disbelief, then snorts."Seriously, what the hell is this place? Are you just some fucking pedophile fucking with me?" he shakes his head, looking disappointed."I should've expected you to say that." The man pauses, thinking for a moment."This is your second chance, if you chose." Lucy crosses her ankles and leans on her hands behnd her."What if I don't? What if I chose to move on?" The man shrugs."Then I'll take you there, but I strongly recommend you reconsider."

"Why?"He stands up, holding his hand out to her."Come, let me show you something." She looks around and groans."I guess I have no choice, do I?" He grins as she takes his hand, and standing to her feet. They start to walk across the room, andtheir surroundings start to change. It looks to be someone's living room, it's unfamilar to Lucy. She looks to the man next to her, confused."Just watch. It'll become more clear." She takes a deep breath, then turns her attention back to the room. A man and women are seen, sitting on the couch together, crying, as if someone died. Taking a closer look, Lucy feels as if she's seen them before."Do I know them?" The man says nothing, as they continue to watch the couple, when a little girl and boy, with blonde hair matching the parents, appear in the doorway behind them, holding hands and looking just as sad."Mommy, daddy, the neighbors are here with food." Says the boy."They said they want to show their condolences." The couple follow the kids out of the room, and Lucy begins to look around, trying to find something familiar. There are quit a few photos on the walls and entertainment center of the little boy and girl with their parents, and as she continues to look, gasps, seeing a very familiar face. The man appears at her side, looking at the photo as well."You know what happened to that boy, Lucy. You saw it yourself, I'm surprised you're so shocked." Tears silently fall down her cheeks, and she slowly nods."I did, the seatbelt killed him." She sniffles and wipes her eyes."You seem upset." Lucy scoffs."That's a fucking understatement."

"Why? You didn't care about this boy's well being, you weren't friends. You took advantage of him, and his love for you, as you have done with most people in your life." Lucy shakes her head."I still loved them." He hums."How can you be sure they knew that? What did you do for them, Lucy?" She glares at him."Who the fuck are you to judge me?! They knew I loved them! I may haven't been the nicest person, but they knew!" He sighs glancing at the photo of Sam."Come, you have to see something else." She scoffs. "Is this going to be like some fucked up version of 'A Christmas Carol'?" He just holds out his hand, and she rolls her eyes taking it. Again they walk as the atmosphere changes around them. This time the room looks very familiar, Lucy instantly recgonizes it as a certain divas bedroom. Rachel is crying; or more like sobbing on her bed, with Kurt comforting her."I just ca-an't believe she's gone, I told her to be careful." Kurt rubs her back and sighs."I know this is a hard time for you right now, Rach, but I'm just going to say it, and not beat around the bush." She nods for him to continue, wiping her eyes as she does, and trying to calm down."Lucy wasn't the best girlfriend, and I could see deep down you know I'm right. Me and Mercedes are the only ones who even knew you were dating, and she was a complete bitch to you during school. The only time she was ever nice, is when me or Mercedes were around, and we were alone." Lucy can pratically hear the gears turning in the short girls head, and desperately wants to know what she's thinking. She knows she could've been better, but she was terrified to come out. Her parents have strong religous beliefs, Kurt himself had to deal with bullying when he came out, she thought he would understand, and Lucy was was also scared of losing her popularity. Highschool is all about where you stand on the social pyramid, and no one likes to be on the bottom."Ya know, she called me. I called her to tell her about her dad, she never called back. She answered Mercedes though, cause I texted her." They stand and watch as Kurt continues to comfort Rachel."Honey, even your dad's didn't like her. You told me yourself they gave you this big speech about how bad of an influence she was." Rachel just stares into space, as Kurt side hugs her. Now Lucy understands Leroy's strange behavior."I think you've seen enough. We have some things we need to discuss now." Lucy begins to silently cry again as Rachel starts to fade out, and they both return to the white room."Why did you show me that?" She asks in a whisper."I needed you to see the impact you had on their lives."

Lucy narrows her eyes, accusingly."Then why didn't you take me to my parents? Is my father dead, is that why?" The man sighs deeply, then shakes his head."I can't give you details, but I can tell you he's alive." Lucy releases a breath she hadn't realized she was holding."Let's sit." The man sits back down, indian style and Lucy across from him, the sameway, but carefully in her dress."What are you thinking, Lucy? You can't change what happened to Sam, or fix things with Rachel, but I can give you another life; a different life." She sighs, resting her chin in her hand, thinking for a moment."I won't be reborn will I?" He grins shaking his head."You'll stay the same age." Lucy rns her fingers through her long hair."Will I live in Lima?" Again he shakes his head, and she snorts."I feel like I'm in a fucked up movie." she covers her hacewith her hands, and takes a few deep breaths."Ihate to speed things up, but we don't have alot of time. Either you make the decision now, or I make it for you." Lucy rubsher eyes and shrugs."Fine, I want another chance, no matter how fucked up I think this is." He smiles then takes something out of his pocket; a ring. A women's ring with four pink diamonds."Before I explain what this is, I have to tell you, you won't be going back to earth human per say." She narrows her eyes for the hundreth time."What the hell does that mean?" He laughs a little, amused again."Still so impatient." He pauses with a sigh."You died, Lucy. I can't change that. You've heard of Cupid, yes?" Lucy still doesn't know where he's going with this, but nods."You'll be like a Cupid, helping humans find or refind love, and this ring will give you the powers to do so." She shakes her head."Cupid's aren't real, you're fucking cray cray." He sighs."This situation is very unusual, yes, but you're a special case, Lucy. I did say you'll be helping humans find or refind love, but really you're only assigned to one. A special girl we picked specifically for you."

"We, who?" He takes her wirst and puts the ring on her finger."Don't worry about that. This ring will take you to her. Her name is Santana Lopez, same age as you. Her girlfriend of four years has cheated on her, and now has completely given up on love. You have to help her see that love is something a human can never live without." Lucy looks at the ring and sighs."So, you're having me help this specific girl, cause she's gay?" He doesn't say anything as she continues to look at the ring, and changes the subject."How does this thing work exactly? I thought Cupid's have bow and arrows?"

"That's just a myth, something humans made up. With that you can slow down time, kindof like freezing it to everyone else but your charge. You can go to the past, showing Santana her past lovers." He pauses watching as Lucy continues to examine the ring."You haveto remind Santana of who she once was. She lost herself, and has grown bitter and angry, and I believe your the girl for the job, just don't doubt yourself." Lucy sighs taking everything in."You must also know that she'll be the only one that can see you, and there are some rules." Again he pauses, this time waiting for a response, and Lucy finally looks up from the ring."You can't go in time and change anything from yours, or her past, and a relationship between you and your charge is forbidden." She nods."Good." He stand to his feet, and brushes his clothes off then holds his hand out and helps Lucy up."Now close your eyes, and take a deep breath."

Quinn rolls her eyes before closing them, and takes a few deep breaths."The ring is going to take you to Santana if you concentrate. Remember, she's the only one that can see you, this is your second and final chance, Lucy. Be smart, and follow the rules." Lucy can hear his voice fading out, like it's becoming distant until all she hears is car horns, people talking, and the wind softly blowing in her face. She peeks an eye open, then both with a hum."New York City, huh? This should be fun." Looking around, it's quick to see she's standing right in the middle of time square."Damn, I have a feeling I'm not supposed to here." Any other time she wouldn't get caught talking to herself in public, but knowing no one can see her, she doesn't care. She runs her fingers through her hair and huffs."How in the hell am I supposed to find this girl?" People are crossing the street in a hurry, talking on a phone, to a friend, or lover. As she watches them, she hopes maybe the ring would light up or something to let her know who this Santana girl is."Dumb ass should've at least told me what this girl looks like." Lucy crosses her arms and sighs in defeat."Fuck it, I'm in New York City, I'm gonna have some fun." She grins looking around and spots the M&M store."Score." Lucy quickly makes her way across the street, not even bothering to look. There's a long line, as she guesses is normal, but seeing as no one will see her, she walks right in, not even noticing she's walked through the doors.

The people already inside go up to the second floor, she notices there isn't any candy and assumes there upstairs. She weaves through people as she runs up the colorful stairs, and gasps. On the walls are tubes full of M&M's, and underneath there are bags to fill them with. Lucy spots her favorite kind; purple. Smiling she goes to grab a bag to fill with, but her hand goes through it, unable to grasp it. Lucy sighs with a pout examining her hand before trying again, only getting the same result."How can I be so stupid of course I can't eat, I'm dead." Suddenly she gaps, feeling a strange tingle in her stomach. Looking down there's a little girls head coming from her back into her stomach."Holy shit, that's weird. Go away little girl." She rolls her eyes with a scoff."I'm really not gonna get used to this." Lucy takes a step back, sighing with relief. She then crosses her arms, watching the little girl enjoying her candy."That's right enjoy your candy while you can. Ya know, you're gonna die someday." The little girls mother appears and takes her hand to leave. Lucy looks around, and again she sighs."I guess there's no point in sticking around now." This time walking down the stairs, she doesn't even bother to step around anyone, knowing now she can just walk through them. Outside it's starting to get dark and the lights have all turned on."Now what? I have no idea where this chick is, and I'm supposed to help her." Looking around, Lucy decides to look around more. She's never been to the city before, but she always wanted to go, and has even thought about moving there when she got older."That's not gonna happen now." Lucy explores Time Square most of the night, but eventually ventures out in search of Central Park. She walks aroung enjoying the scenery and wishing she had a camera. Lucy reaches a large fountain and sits on the edge of it, or hovers over it, with a sigh. So much has happened within just a few hours, she hasn't had the time to fully take everything in, or come to terms that her life, or previous life is now over. However, Lucy is happy. Despite the rude person she's turned into, looking back on her childhood she wouldn't change any of it for the world. Maybe she'd change from the time she was thirteen up until Puck's stupid party.

Looking back down at the ring, Lucy wonders if she can get it to take her to the past like the strange man said it would. Thinking it works like something she's seen in a movie, Lucy closes her eyes, and thinks about a fond memory from when she was little._"What kind of cookies should we make?"_ Lucy smiles hearing her then, young mothers voice, and opening her eyes again, she's now in her childhood home, siting on the table as her younger version bakes cookies with her mother. Lucy is standing on a stool her father made next to the counter, with her lips pursed thinking about Judy's question._"I want to make sugar cookies and decorate them with purple and blue frosting, cause purple is my favorite color, and blue is Mercedes'."_ Lucy and her mom used to love baking for their neighbors, family and friends. At this time, Lucy wanted to make some for Mercedes. The then little girl had broken her arm while riding her bike, and Lucy wanted to make her feel better, so she asked Judy if they could bake cookies for her._"Are sugar cookies her favorite?"_ Little Lucy nods with a smile._"There my favorite too."_ While baking, little Lucy ocassionaly snuck some dough while Judy wasn't looking, making older Lucy laugh at the memory. When she got older, Lucy learns Judy had known all along, but played along cause she didn't see tha harm, as she stole a few pieces herself._"Mommy, when is daddy comming home?"_ Judy smiles down at the little girl._"He'll be home around dinner time, why?"_ Little Lucy uses a glass cup to cut into the dough with a shrug._"We should make an extra for daddy, blue is his favorite color too."_ Judy places the dough on to the cookie sheet._"Good idea, baby. I think he'd like that."_ Lucy continues to watch her younger self and her mother until her surroundings suddenly change back to Centeral Park, only this time it's morning."Wow, I guess being in the past speeds up the time here."

Lucy is no longer by herself, there are early morning runners, listening to their phones as they jog, and do their streches. Since she still hasn't come across Santana, Lucy starts to venture out of the park and into Manhattan. Walking down the street she quickly notices how expensive the buildings look, and one of them catches the blonde's attention. Standing in front of it, Lucy looks up at the tall building. It seems to be more fancy than the other buildings on the street, and even has it's own door man. Lucy isn't sure why she has a sudden intrest in the bulding, but she's curious to find out. Paying particular intrest in this building however, she feels a sudden tingle sinsation in her whole body, then looks in time to see a women walking right through her, walking her small dog."I'm never going to get used to that." Lucy says while shaking her head. Hearing an angry voice, Lucy looks back to the building in front of her. An older Latina yelling into her phone is walking out with her daughter not far behind, texting on her Iphone."

No, yo no puedo hacer eso, tiene que ser reprogramado mi hija tiene una competencia de canto ese día." Lucy has taken spanish at Mckinely, but it wasn't her strong suit, and only gets the words, daughter, and singing competition. The older women of course walks right passed Lucy, but the young girl looks up and looks straight into Lucy's eyes with a slight glare.**'Oh my god, she can see me.'** Lucy thinks. The young latina follows her mother into the taxi and Lucy watches as it drives away."How the hell am I supposed to follow her?" As soon as she says that, her ring glows a light pink color and in a blink of an eye, she's standing in front of what looks like a highschool."I should've seen that comming." Lucy walks up the stairs to the front door, and walks through them. The halls are already full, and it surprises Lucy. Back in Lima, kids weren't in any hurry to get to class, and guesses that's the difference between the counrty and the city. Lucy walks down the hall in search of Santana, weaving, and sometimes when needed, walking through people until she spots the Latina at her locker. She does stop however, unsure of what she should say to the girl, then rolls her eyes.**'Why am I so nervous all of a sudden? I've never been nervous to talk to anyone.'** Lucy takes a deep calming breath and walks right up to Santana."H-hi." Santana turns to her, clearly confused as Lucy curses for sounding like a geek."Hi, person I don't know. What the fuck do you want?" Lucy arches her borw, taken back by the coment, then remembers her mentor saying the Latina has grown bitter, and angry."So, you can see me?" Santana glares at her."Of course I can see you, you're standing right in front of me, dumbass. Now, answer my question." Lucy opens her mouth to give the girl a taste of her own medicine, when a tall blonde walks uo behind Santana."Who are you talking to, San?" Santana turns around to her friend rollingher eyes."I'm talking to weirdo blonide in the white dress." Her friend peeks around Santana, looking at Lucy with a frown, then turns back to Santana."I don't see anyone. Did you take your brother's ADHD pills again? I told you not to do that after what happened last time we did it." Santana glances back at Lucy and runs her fingers through her long black hair and sighs."No, Brit, just forget about it. What's up?"

"You said you'd walk to class with me, remember?" Santana shakes her head while clearing her throat."Right, sorry, Brit. I'm just having an off day." Brittany smiles as she hooks her arm with Santana's and Lucy follows them to their first period."Are you gonna go to Dave's party this weekend?"

"I don't know, probably. Are you?" Brittany shrugs."Yeah, it should be fun. I wasn't gonna go though if you weren't there." Lucy arches her brow as Santana ignores her tall friends coment."You could still go, Bee. It's not like we're dating." Brittany looks down at her feet, clearly hurt. The girls walk into their first class, and take their seats in the back of the room. Lucy sits on the desk next to Santana's, and notices the Latina trying to ingore her and giggles. A girl with long brown hair, and blue eyes sits at the desk Lucy is sitting on, and puts her books down through her. She squirms in her seat, still not used to the tingle she feels. Throughout class, Santana patinetly explains everything to Brittany, and Lucy watches with curiousity. Just minutes before the Latina was jumping down her throat, and yet here she is explaining very calmly about the book their reading. Lucy continues to follow Santana during the day, and gets moer intrigued by the minute. She notices how different Santana is around all her friends, but one thing always stays consistant; Santana is always gaurded. The Latina is an out and proud lesbian, flirting with other girls in the open, but nothing is intimate and she comes off as a bitch. Following the Latina in the hall, suddenly the girl makes a turn for the ladies restroom. There are other girls fixing their hair and makeup in front of the mirrors, and Santana demands they leave, then turns to Lucy with a glare."You've been following me all day. Who the hell are you, and why can't other people see you? Am I going cray cray?" Quinn grins amused and shakes her head."I'm Lucy, and although this might sound crazy, I assure you're not." Santana nods for her to continue."My mentor assigned me to be your Cupid. I was told your girlfriend cheated on you, and now you're just an angry lesbian." Santana crosses her arms, clenching her jaw."Now you sound crazy. Cupid is just some made up shit by the candy companies, and lonely forty year old women who masturabte to pictures of John Stamos." Lucy rolls her eyes and holds up her hand."Look, I have this ring he gave me, I can freeze time, and go back to the past. I can show you if you don't believe me." Santana sighs."Fine." Lucy holds out her hand, and Santana narrows her eyes."Don't look at me like that, it's the only way this can work." Actually, Lucy has no idea if it'll help, she just got lucky the first time, and for some reason wants to hold the Latina's hand, but when Santana tries to, the Latina's hand goes right through hers."Uh, just close your eyes, and think about a favorite memory of yours." Lucy says, trying to hide the disappointment in her voice. Santana scoffs, but does it anyway._"He's so little, Mami."_ Lucy smiles at the voice of a younger Santana, and it grows seeing the younger version sitting on a hospital bed with her mother, and father standing beside her, holding her younger brother for the first time. Santana opens her eyes and smiles. Lucy also swear she sees the Latina blush, embarrased she chose this as one of her favorite memories, and Lucy finds it endearing._"You were that little too, mija. Since you're a big sister now, you have to look out for your brother, and be a good big sister."_ Santana smiles at her parents, then down to the baby in her arms._"I promise I'll be the bestest big sister ever."_

Santana's father smiles proudly at little Santana, and leans down to kiss her forehead._"There's no doubt in my mind you'll be an amazing big sister."_ Lucy devides her time watching the family, and watching Santana's reaction until the picture starts to fade, and they find themselves back in the restroom. Santana stands in shock, then releases Lucy's hand and faces her with her arms crossed, looking unimpressed."Ok, so you're Cupid. Where the hell is your bow and arrow?" She shrugs."Don't have one. He said it's a myth." Santana hums."I always pictured Cupid as some creepy dude." Lucy smirks."I thought you didn't believe Cupid was real?" Santana just shrugs."You're wasting your time, just so ya know. Love is a waste of time, people are better off without it." Lucy arches her brow, not expecting the comment."Is that so?" Santana nods."Well like it or not, Santana, I'm here to help you, and a world without love there would be nothing but hate, and war." The bell rings, and Santana changes the subject."So are you going to just keep following me everywhere, cause it's fucking creepy." Lucy shrugs."I don't know how this works, it's not like I have some kind of manual, but if you want me to leave, just say it." Santana shrugs walking to the door."You can stay." She doesn't understand why, but Lucy was hoping Santana would let her stick around, she really didn't want to leave, and no, she's not going to question it. After their conversation in the restroom, Lucy pays closer attention to Santana's friend Brittany. It's obvious ot anyone with eyes the blonde has feelings for the Latina, and it makes Lucy wonder if Santana is just that oblivious, or she just ignores it. She is a smart girl though, Lucy has been a witness to it in many of her classes, so she goes with the latter while also making a not to ask Santana about it. The gossip of the day seems to be about the party Brittany mentioned earlier, and brings back the accident. Lucy has never felt more guilty in her short life. Seeing Sam's family so upset, got to her, it's what motivated her to help Santana in the first place. Maybe it can make up for all the bad she's done.

******Authors Note******

**Have to end it there guys. How do you like it so far? Still intrested? Review please and thank you(:**


	3. Chapter 3

Cupid shot me, and I fell hard

**Authors Note(I don't own any of the Glee characters) Most of this will be in Quinn's POV, but I might venture into Santana's on ocassion, just so you guys can see what she's thinking. To the guest that asked, yes, Quinntana is endgame. Their always endgame in my stoires, I promise. Enjoy, and don't forget to review please and thank you(:**

Chapter Three

After school, Santana gets a taxi after saying goodbye to Brittany. Lucy is curious what the loft looks like inside, the building its self was amazing, so it's probably just the same inside as well. Santana gives the driver a few bills then gets out of the car, and goes inside as the door man opens the door for her. Lucy walks backwards with a smile as she watches the man close the door again, before facing the front and catching up to Santana."Is he always there?" Santana furrows her brows glancing at the door man."Figgins? Yeah, it's his job." Lucy looks around in awe as she walks with Santana. It looks like it came out of an old movie, but with modern furniture and design. Santana stops in front of an elevator waiting for the doors to open and pressing the up button."This place is really cool." She shrugs."It's alright. I keep telling Papi to add a pool to the balcony, but he says he doesn't want to hire anymore people to take care of the house." Lucy rolls her eyes. The elevator doors open and Santana hits the button to her floor. There's a short awkward silence, that Lucy fills, well, awkwardly."I hate elevator music." Santana just side eyes her when the elevator stops."If that was your idea of small talk, it could use some work." Santana says walking out. Lucy huffs and follows the Latina. Santana takes out her key, reaching the door, and unlocks. Behind her, Lucy looks around in awe. The loft is open, with the living room area on the right and the kitchen and dinning area in the middle. Behind the kitchen is a huge balcony, where Lucy can now understand why Santana finds the need to have a pool there."My room is this way." Looking around, Lucy notices it has a homey feel, but also very safisticated and modern. Santana's room is to the left of the kitchen area, and unsurprising to Lucy, the room is very big, with what she assumes, a walk in closet, and her own bathroom suit."Did your parents have someone come in and decorate your house?" Lucy asks sitting on the edge of the Latina's large bed, while Santana already gets started on her homework, on her desk across from the bed."No, my Mami did it. It's her job." She says distracted. Lucy hums."That's cool." Santana doesn't say anything as she tries to concentrate."Do you always do your homework right when you get home?" Lucy asks amused, and Santana sighs, annoyed."Yes."

Lucy nods, smiling."I'm starting to understand why you're my charge." Santana groans, spinning in her chair."Yeah, why is that? Cause it's been on my mind all day, I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight." Lucy rolls her eyes."We're so much alike, it kinda makes me sick." Santana narrows her eyes."We're nothing alike." Lucy arches her brow, challenging her."Oh, really? Cause you don't walk around thinking you're invincible, everyone is jealous of you, and want's to be you, or be with you. You don't put on this fake facade around everyone, including your friends because you're afriad of getting close to anyone, hurt other before they can hurt you." She pauses leaning forward on her thighs."Tell me I'm wrong, Santana." The Latina avoids her gaze, and spins back around in her seat, returning to her homework. For a second Lucy feels bad, seeing the hurt look on Santana's face."Go." Lucy narrows her eyes."What?" Santana sighs, not looking up from her book."I want you to leave, now." Now she feels worse. Santana sounds so hurt, and distant again. Lucy stands up, biting her bottom lip with a huff."I'm sorry." She says in a whisper before dissapearing in a light pink light.

Lucy finds herself outside of the building, and has no idea where she should go. Across the street however, she sees a little blonde hair boy, riding his bike along side his mother, and it gives her an idea. Again, she disappears in the pink light, hoping it'll take her where she wants to go, and smiles when she sees it's worked. She's back in the Evans household. The little girl and boy are in the living room, watching the evening cartoons on the floor, eating a snack. Lucy sits on the couch behind them, watching them silently."Let's watch, Spongebob instead, it was Sammy's favorite." The little girl says. The boy changes the channel and they both sing the theme song. It puts a smile on Lucy's face."Chloe, Lucas, turn that down, I'm on the phone!" Lucy peeks into the kitchen and sees their mother siting on the table, and it gets Lucy curious. She walks in the room, and sits across from the women."Um, yes, red and white roses are fine. I'll look through some photos on my day off from work, and email them to you." Lucy feels a pain of guilt in the pit of her stomach, realizing she's planning her sons funeral. For some reason it never occured to her that it's the parents who have to make desicions like this. The father seems to be no where in sight, and she assumes he's at work. The little girl, she now knows is Chloe, appears in the door way."Mommy, are going to eat soon? Why are you letting us have a snack before dinner time?" The woman holds the phone to her chest, she looks tired, and sad."Baby, mommy has things she needs to get done, we'll eat when daddy gets home. He's bringing food from Breadstix, now go watch tv with your brother." The women returns to the phone, and before Chole goes back into the living room, Lucy swears she sees the litle girl glance at her, but quickly brushes it off. Lucy continues to watch the small family. It somehow makes her feel close to her own. At one point she's thought about going to her parents, but seeing Sam's family greive for him, it'll be so much harder for her. The guilt will be so much worse, the pain will be ten times stronger. After Lucy watches the married couple tuck in the kids, Lucy decides it's time to leave, and returns to Santana's building, but stays outside on the balcony, unsure if the Latina still wants her gone.

Looking through the sliding door, she sees the family sitting around the table. They look happy. Lucy steps closer to the door, and faintly hears what's being said."Are you going to this party?" Her mother asks."Of course she is, Mi amor. She's always going to those parties, for the ladies as I recall." Santana smiles as the man winks at her. It shouldn't surprise Lucy that the girl's parents know about her sexual prefrence, but it does. Maybe she's just used to closed mind people back in Lima, no, it is because of the closed minded people in Lima. Being around that enviorment, it's hard to stop replaying that tape in her mind. It's been said that it's a sin so many times, it became normal for Lucy to hear it. Now she's in New York, where people seem to be more accepting, it's exciting, but also frightening. She hasn't been able to really explore her sexuality. Yeah, she was with Rachel, and they did have sex, but it was few and far in between. Then it makes her think if she could ever explore that area in her 'new life', she couldn't even hold Santana's hand much to her dismay, how can she perform any kind of intimate act? Lucy has been deep in her thoughts for the past few minutes, she didn't see Santana by the door until she looks up and jumps back with her hand over her heart. Santana rolls her eyes, then slides the door open."Have you been out here all this time?" She slowly shakes her head."I just saw you eating with your parents." Santana hums, then suddenly her moode changes from annoyed, to shy, then apologetic, looking everywhere but Lucy's gaze."I uh I'm sorry about before. I don't mean to be such a bitch, but you were right about everything, so I closed myself off, and pushed you away. So uh, I'm sorry." Lucy snorts."If you call that an apology, it could use some work." Santana looks up with a smirk, and Lucy returns a smile."Wanna come back inside?" She nods."Sure."

Lucy again sits on the edge of the bed, while Santana opts for the desk chair."So, how will this work exactly?" Lucy crosses her arms."I'm supposed to remind you of who you once were, and that humans can never live without love, his words, not mine." Santana hums."How did you know this mentor guy was legit?" Lucy smiles sadly."He showed me something, like I did with you." Santana nods."What memory did he show you?" Lucy looks down at her lap, and blinks away a few tears."He didn't." Santana realizes it's a touchy subject, and let's it go, while also making a note to ask again in the near future."How does one become a Cupid? Is there like a ceremony or something?" Lucy, not so discreetly wipes a few more tears and sighs looking up at Santana."No, I died. Some guy appeared in some place I'm still not sure even excists, and said he was my mentor, then explained my so called new life." There's a short, this time, comfortable silence."Do you remember it?" Lucy snorts."You're asking me if I remember dying?" Santana nervously nods, and Lucy hums."Yeah, I remember it, and no, I won't tell you how it happened."

"You will one day?" Lucy shrugs."Why do you want to know? It's not exactly a bed time story."

"I don't know, curious I guess."

"Have you ever heard that curiousity killed the cat?" Santana grins."Why, would you kill me after you tell me?" Lucy rolls her eyes."You're unbelievable."

"Says the dead Cupid." Lucy shakes her head, with an amused grin, and Santana smiles."Wanna watch a movie? It's getting late, and I'm exhausted." Lucy nods."Sure. You pick." Santana stands up while streching, then heads over to her dresser and pulls out a t-shirt, and cotton shorts, then looks to Lucy with a frown."Do uh, you don't sleep, do you?" Lucy shakes her head."No, but it's the thought that counts, so uh, thanks." Santana smiles shyly closing the draw, and goes into the bathroom.**'She's so cute.'** Lucy freezes realizing what she just thought, then shakes it off, and ignores it. Shortly Santana returns, and grabs a movie from the shelf next to her dresser."We're gonna watch 'My Cousin Vinny' it's my go-to-movie." Lucy shrugs."Goo choice. I love this movie. What's your favorite part?" Santana snorts putting the movie in the Blu Ray player."When the judge asks him if Vinny is on drugs." Lucy laughs along, and Santana turns the tv on, then turns off the lights and sits at the head of the bed, while Lucy sticks with staying in her spot at the bottom."Yeah, that's funny. I have to go with the typical answer, when his girlfriend talks about him shootin the deer." Santana snorts."How did I know you'd say that?" Lucy smiles shyly facing the tv, and both watch it in silence. When it gets tp the part where 'Vinny' goes in the bar to collect his girlfriends money, Santana has Lucy sit next to her, caliming it would be more comfortable, even if Lucy is technically hovering over the bed. Half way through the film, Lucy looks over to Santana, and finds her sleeping. She uses the chance to really look at the girl. It's no seceret the Latina is beautiful, Lucy noticed right away when she first laid her eyes on her. But Santana's additude and glare took Lucy's attention away from her natural beauty. After a few minutes of just starring at the girl, Lucy decides to leave, not wanting to seem like a creeper, even if no one but Santana can see her. She turns the Tv off, and goes back outside on the large balcony. The buildings look amazing. She's never seen them so tall before, it kind of makes her feel like an outcast. Lucy contently stays outside, watching the sky as it changes in amazement. She eventually moves herself from standing on the belcony, to siting, or hovering on the edge.

Ealry morning, Santana's father walks out on the balcony, wearing only some flannel pajama pants, while on the phone."Yes, tell her the appointment needs to be moved to next week, my daughters singing thing is that weekend." Lucy listens in on the one sided conversation, but then tunes it out, feeling like she's invading the man's privacy. Santana's mother peeks her head out the sliding door, and snaps her fingers to get the man's attention."What do you want to eat? I have time to make something before I leave." The man covers the phone with his hand."French toast is fine, mi amor. Gracias." The women smiles lovingly then returns inside the house, while the man returns to his phone call. Not wanting to invade his privacy any longer, Lucy returns to Santana's room, only to find it empty. The bed has been made, and looking in the bathroom, it seems the Latina has taken a shower by the wet towels hanging over the glass door, and dirty clothes on the floor. Looking back over to the bed, Lucy notices a small notepad, and walking closer to it, she finds a note.

Lucy,

I don't know when you'll be back, but if I'm still gone when you return, I just wanted to let you know in some way I like to run in Central Park during the weekend. So, if you know wnat to join me, that's where I'll be.

-Santana

Lucy notices even in a note the Latina seems nervous, and she can't help but find it humerous, yet confusing since Santana goes out of her way to act like a bitch most of the time. Santana's mother walks in and starts cleaning. Lucy closes her eyes, focusing on thinking about Santana, then finds herself in Central Park. She smiles seeing Santana near by stretching on a bench, and listening to the music on her phone. Lucy walks in front of her, and plans on scaring her, but remembering she can't touch her, walks behind the bench, making Santana jump then takes the headphones out of her ears."

Mierda, ¿nunca me asusta de nuevo!" Lucy's breath hitches in her throat, and suddenly she feels a throbbing between her legs at the sound, but once again, ignores her strange and new feelings."I-i'm sorry, I didn't know how to get your attention." Santana tries to calm her heart and glares at the blonde."What the hell do you want?" Lucy squints her eyes."Your note said you'd be here if I wanted to join you." Santana looks down at her feet, getting shy again, and further confusing Lucy."Oh, right. I didn't think you'd see that." Lucy shrugs."Well I did, so where do you wanna go? I still haven't seen much, maybe you can take me on a little tour. Ya know, uh if you have time." Santana smiles."Sure, but uh, I don't want to look like a crazy person talking to myself." Lucy smirks."Fair enough." Lucy walks by Santana's side as they exit the park. Occasionally when no one is paying attention to Santana's precense does she talk to the blonde. Santana takes her to the typical toursits spots, and even some local places before they call it quits and return to the loft. Santana takes another shower and they both go outside on to the balcony."Where are you from?" Lucy raises her brows."Random much?" Santana shrugs."Ohio." Santana snorts, earning a glare from Lucy."That explains it."

"Explains what?"

"Why you were going on and on about the damn buildings." Santana laughs at Lucy's continuing glare."So, I've never been to the city before, so what?" Santana rolls her eyes."Relax, I was joking. It was acutally kind of cute." Lucy turns her head, feeling herself blush."Ohio, huh?" Lucy looks back and nods."Did you live on a farm?" She rolls her eyes."No, and neither did any of my friends." Santana hums."I bet everyone is really friendly, makes apple pie's, and says things like, 'y'all come back now, ya hear?" Lucy scoffs as Santana laughs."Some of that might be true, but I haven't said y'all since you met me, or anytime before then." Santana looks uncovinced but drops the subject."Are you gay?" Lucy's jaw falls open."What the hell? What gives you the right to ask me that?!" Santana shrugs."I thought I saw you checking me out while I got dressed." Lucy looks away from Santana. She hadn't realized she's been caught. She only took a peek, and it was out of curiousity. The girl had made so many coments about her body on their little tour, she wanted to see for herself."It's none of your buisness, and I wasn't checking you out. Get off your high horse." Too angry to even want to look at the Latina anymore, Lucy leaves, not giving the girl a warning or explination, and returns to the Evans home. She doesn't know why she always goes back there, much like everything else, she ignores it, and just enjoy's the family's presense. This time Chole and Lucas are playing with their father. The man is on the floor with them, tickling Chloe, with Lucas on his back."Does that lickle? I don't know she hasn't old us yet!" Lucy smiles. Russell used to do stuff like that with her when she was that age."Da-addy, it tickles!" The man stops, and pulls Lucas over his shoulder, placing him on the floor next to Chloe, and does the same to him, making the little boy scream with laughter."Can you be quiet in there, I'm trying to sleep!" The laughter dials down, both children andthe man, gaze sadly down the hall, where Lucy assumes the master bedroom is."Why don't we play outside. Your mother needs her sleep." The man says while standing up."Is mommy still sick?" Chloe asks, and the man sadly smiles down at her."Yeah, princess, she's still sick."

Instead of following them to the backyard, Lucy ventures down the hall. There's only one light on in all the rooms, and it's the last one at the very end. Lucy walks inside, and finds the women laying on her bed, covered with used tissues, laying on her back with her eyes closed, and clutching a photo of Sam to her chest. It makes Lucy wonder if Judy is doing the same. Is she falling apart? Is she hiding from the world, locking herself in her room. The teen is too scared to find out for herself, she knows it'll be too much to take, and will only make things worse for herself. Looking down at this stranger, already makes her feel guilty enough, and it really makes her think why she continues to tourture herself. If seeing this women morn her son hurts so badly, why doe she return? This time, Lucy freely cries with the women. No one can see her, so what's the harm?

******Authors Note*****

**I know it's a little on the short side, but they will get longer. Thoughts? I'm like slowly building this up, I don't want to rush it. Review please and thank you(:**


	4. Chapter 4

Cupid shot me, and I fell Hard

**Authors Note(I don't own any of the Glee characters) Warning; smut. I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this. I actually had this story(well the first three chapters) written out for about a month, but wanted to wait for at least one of my other stories to be finished with so I wasn't juggling so many of them. To the 'guest' that asked about Sam, he's dead, and he's not a Cupid like Quinn or 'Lucy.' Someone said something about the 'wall of text paragraph' I have no idea what that means, sorry, but hopefully it's not hard to read. And again, Brittany may be listed as a main character, but Santana and Brittany are not endgame, sorry Brittana shippers, but most of my stories are Quinntana. I'm gonna start to venture into Santana's POV, or more of her POV. I don't know how often this will happen, but I'll be sure to let you guys know when it does just so I'm not confusing anyone. Also there may be someone in here that you guys won't like, fair warning. Enjoy the update, and please let me know your thoughts on it in a review, thanks!**

Chapter Four

As soon as Lucy left Santana felt bad, and that almost never happens. The only few times she felt bad for being, as she likes to claim, honest with people, is the few times she's been mean to Brittany. The tall blonde is such a sweetheart, and that damn pout gets her everytime. Santana stays on the balcony a few minutes longer hoping for Lucy's return. When it becomes clear it wasn't happening any time soon, the Latina returns inside, and in time to see her mother walking through the front door."Hola, Mami.

¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?" Her mother sets her keys on the small table by the door, and hangs her coat up."Terminé con un cliente temprano, y si don tiene ningún plan, pensé que podríamos pasar el día juntos." Santana smiles with a shrug. Lucy left, and she didn't have any plans."Sure, Mami. Sounds like fun, just let me grab my phone real quick." Santana jogs into her room, and quickly takes her phone from her nightstand. When she does, she notices she has an unread text message from Brittany.**'Hey, San. Just wnted to kno wht ur plans are 4 2day.'**

'Hey, Britt-Britt. I'm actually spending the day with my Mami. I'll ttyl.'

After sending her message, Santana grabs her jacket and jogs back out to the front door."Ready?" Santana nods."I thought we could go shopping, cause you know you don't have enough clothes." Santana snorts and wraps her arm around her mothers shoulders."You can never have too many clothes, Mami." They had their driver waiting for them as they stepped out of the building, as per usual."How's school, mija?" Santana shrugs."It's school. I'm working hard to get good grades, and of course there's drama." Her mother giggles."I'm glad to hear you're doing your best to get into some good school's. Me and Papi are proud of you." Santana smiles, and lays her head on the older Latina's shoulder."Gracias, Mami." If anyone from school right now were to see Santana 'Snix' Lopez, they'd either laugh, or run away scared, thinking she was up to something. Lucy had been right. Santana has her fake facade she presents at school, but so what, doesn't everyone? She was always a bitch, her previous girlfriend, Marissa however, also made her bitter, and insecure. Now she keeps people at a safe distance, like Lucy said, hurt other people before they hurt you. There's nothing wrong with not wanting to get hurt again. Santana had been terrified to come out to her parents, and Marissa pushed her to do it, but Santana thought she was in love, and would've done anything for her. Since they were so accepting, Santana encouraged Marissa to do the same, but they couldn't believe it. Marissa pushed Santana away, and one day she arrived at the girls house and found her sleeping with some guy. It turned out Marissa had been having an affair after she came out as Bi to her parents. Santana was heartbroken, and she promised herself she wasn't going to be put in that position again. They arrive at one of Santana's favorite designer stores and she feels her phone vibrate in her pocket.**'Sounds like fun. I'll probably just hang out with Tina and Mike today. ttyl.'**

"Mija, what do you think of this dress?" Santana looks up and looks at her mother curiously."For me, or for you?" Her mother rolls her eyes."For you of course. I couldn't wear something like this. Me meto en lugares que nadie quiere ver

." Santana laughs and takes the dress to try on. While she goes in the dressing room, her mother waits for her outside the rooms, siting on one of their couches."We need to find more dressed for you, mija. You need to find yourself a pretty girl." As much as Santana loves her parents support, they still don't understand how much Marissa hurt her."Te lo agradezco, Mami, pero no sé si puedo estar en otra relación de nuevo." Santana opens the door and her mother smiles at her sadly."Everyone has bad relationships, you have to move on from this, mija. You don't want to be alone forever, do you?" She shrugs and looks down at her feet."Not forever, but I'm not ready." Her mother nods dropping the subect, and grins."You look beautiful." Santana smiles at the complaiment, and in relief that her mother got the hint."Gracias, I really like it. Dave is having another party, I think this is the right dress for it." For the rest of the afternoon, Santana and her mother shop for other dresses, while she also occasionally texts Brittany, and Santana even gets her mom to try on a few dresses, saying she needs to look good for Papi when they go out. When they arrive back to the loft, their both surprised to see her father, Carlos, in the kitchen eating a cold hot dog. Santana cringes taking off her coat."Ew, Papi, that's disgusting." He grins and pecks her mother, Maribel's lips."Don't knock it, till you try it." Santana narrows her eyes as Maribel laughs."Really?" He shrugs."Have fun shopping?" Santana and Maribel smile."Yes, I'm gonna go put these in my room, and Mami, por favor, can you make me something to eat?"

"Of course, mija. How does pizza sound?" She moans."So good." She says over her shoulder while heading for her room. She struggles a little to open the door with her hands full of bags, but manages to open it. When she does, she jumps at the unexpected guest sitting by her window."Mierda, ¿estás tratando de darme un ataque al corazón?!" Lucy smiles apologetically."Sorry, I just got back a few minutes ago. I didn't mean to scare you." Santana huffs and sets the bags at the bottom of her bed, then bites the inside of he cheek. Seeing the blonde now makes her feel even worse."I-I'm sorry." Lucy looks shocked with her jaw practically on the floor, then shakes her head."Uh, it's ok. It's a sensitive subject, I-I'm sorry too." Santana nods, not knowing what else to say, so she starts to put her new clothes away, and Lucy continues to gaze out the window. It takes a few minutes, since buying more dresses than necessary, but once she's finished, Santana folds the bags and puts them in her recycling bin."How did you do it?" Santana jumps, almost forgetting the blonde was still in her room since she hasn't made a sound, then narrows her eyes, confused."Do what?" Lucy turns towards her, as silent tears slide down her cheeks."How did you tell your parents that your gay?" Santana's eye brows almost reach her hairline, and sits at the bottom of her bed."Oh um, I just thought it was better that they know the truth, instead of them believing a lie. It was after school when I told them, while we were having dinner." Lucy wipes her eyes."That was really brave of you." Santana shrugs."I was so fucking scared, I just blurted it out." Lucy smiles a little at that."What did they say?" Santana is starting to feel a little uncomfortable. She never gotten into detail with anyone about her 'coming out story.' She had only made a coment on it once, and that was it, no one asked about it after that. Even Marissa didn't care for the details, she just wanted to know if her parents would be ok with it, and ok with Santana dating her._'What good did that do?'_ Santana thought."They were shocked at first. Then my Papi said, No importa que te gusta, siempre y cuando eres amado y eres feliz, entonces estoy feliz. Which means, no matter who you love, as long as you're loved and you're happy, then I'm happy too." She shrugs shyly."He knows I always feel better when we talk in Spanish."

Lucy nods slowly, asmore tears fall."You're lucky to have parents that accept and love you no matter what."

"Did your parents freak out or something?" Lucy snorts shaking her head."I was a coward. My parents have very strong religous views, and it took me along time to accept myself. I knew from a young age that I was different. In middle school, my friends would talk about cute boys, and all I could think about was how pretty the girls were." Santana grins."I remember that, but around sophmore year I started to fool around with this girl I knew. She was friends with my cousin, and went to a different school. I freaked out at first when I realized it wasn't a phase, and slept with some random guy at a party." Santana stops herself and runs her fingers through her hair with a huff."I never told anyone that." Lucy smiles a little, and pretends to draw a cross over her heart."Promise I won't tell." Santana snorts."Like you could if you wanted." She shrugs."Even so, I wouldn't." There's a short silence until Maribel breaks it."Mija, your pizza is ready, come and eat!" Santana points behind her to the door."I'll be back." Lucy nods, and wipes her eyes."I have to talk to you." Santana narrows her eyes once again."About?"

"I'm suposed to be helping you find love, and so far I haven't been doing such a good job." Santana rolls her eyes."This is gonna be a hugs waste of time on your part." Lucy shrugs."I can live with that." Santana scoffs and leaves the room._'She is so damn stubborn.' _As Santana eats with her parents, she sees Lucy walk out of her room from the corner of her eye, and watches as she goes out on to the balcony."So, tell me more about this party." Maribel says. Santana shrugs."It's no different from any other party he had."

"You know the rules. Don't drink too much, and always get a taxi." Carlos says, and Santana rolls her eyes."Sí, Papi. You remind me every time."

After she finishes, Santana washes her plate, then returns to her room with Lucy following her."Let's get this over with." She says while sitting at the head of her bed, and Lucy sits at the bottom across from the Latina."Ok, first I have to ask, do you really not see how much Brittany likes you, or do you choose to ignore it?" Santana narrowss her eyes."What the hell are you talking about?" Lucy rolls her eyes."Really Santana?" Santana huffs."Really, I have no idea what you're talking about." Lucy sighs."I've only been aroundthe two of you for a day, I see the way she looks at you. She really likes you." Santana bites the inside of her lip as she tries to think back on the school day, but comes up short."Are you sure?" Lucy nods."How do you know?" Lucy smiles sadly."Because someone I knew used to look at me like that. I was secretly dating her, only my best friend and her best friend knew that we were together. When anyone else was around, I was a complete bitch to her, and I saw how hurt she was." She pauses holding back tears."But I ignored it. I thought she knows why we can't go public, she'll get over it." Santana's face softens as she hears Lucy story, feeling sorry for the blonde."Did she?" Lucy shakes her head."Don't do to Brittany what I did to my friend, Santana. I know you wouldn't intentally hurt her, but you are." Santana nods slowly."Do you like her?" She looks up in surprise."Uh, I guess she's hot. I don't know I never thought about it before. Well, I thought about sleeping with her, but that's different, sex isn't dating." Lucy wipes her eyes."Go to the party, and really pay attention to her this time, ok?"

"Yeah, I'll text her, then we can watch another movie. It's not for a few hours anyway." Santana reaches over to the nigthstand and sends a quick text to Brittany._'Still going to the party tonight? We can go together.'_ She sets the phone back onto the stand, and turns to Lucy."It's your pick this time." Lucy nods then walks over to Santana's shelf of many movies, then shyly she turns around, biting her bottom lip."Your gonna have to get it for me. I can't pick up any objects." Santana smiles sympathetically, then stands by the blondes side."What's your prefrence?" Lucy hums skimming through them, then points to 'Grown Ups.' Santana smiles."Good choice, I love this movie." While Santana puts the DVD in the player, Lucy sits at the head of the bed, and shortly Santana joins her, pressing play on the remote."Who's your favorite?" Lucy asks Santana."Adam Sandler." Lucy smiles."I like Kevin James, I love his sense of humor." Santana nods."Yeah, he's funny." They get to the part when Kevin's character breaks the family pool, making both girls laugh. Santana feels eyes on her, and looks over to Lucy smiling at her."What?" The blonde shakes her head, once again getting shy."Nothing uh, you have a really cute laugh." Santana returns the smile."Gracias."

"De nada." Santana squints her eyes smiling, then pauses the movie."You know Spanish?" Lucy shakes her head."Just a few words. Everyone knows De nada, San." She nods, and presses play."Right."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Santana is just finishing up her makeup in her bathroom suit, with Lucy sitting on the toilet."Are you coming too?" She asks looking in the mirror. Lucy shrugs."I'll probably stay for a few hours just to make sure you stay safe." Santana rolls her eyes, putting her mascara back in her maeup bag."I'll be fine. I've gone to plenty of parties without you." Lucy just nods with a far away look on her face. Santana furrows her brows."You ok?" Lucy smiles unconvingly, and Santana supspects it's another touchy subject, and drops it."Brit texted me, I'll be driving her to the party."

"you mean your driver will be driving you both to the party." Santana shrugs."Details. Anyway, as I was saying, I'm gonna try to make some moves on Brit tonight, just as a test to see how she reacts." Lucy nods."Ok, just do it while your sober." Santana arches her brow."Because?" Lucy shrugs."If your drunk off your ass she'll think it's the alchol." Santana hums."Fine, but I will be getting drunk." She says with the click of her tongue, then shewalks out of the bathroom, with Lucy behind her, grabs her house keys, and phone, then walks out the door. Maribel and Carlos are attening their own party, one of her clients invited them along with many other friends. Santana gets into the car, ignoring the drivers polite greeting, and it makes Lucy roll her eyes. Santana huffs."What?"

"I didn't say anything, Miss. Lopez." Lucy giggles and Santana stays quiet until they reach Brittany's loft."Are all of your friends rich?" She shrugs, and Lucy just snorts."Still not talking to me? Did someone get embarrassed?" Santana sends her a glare, then smiles when Brittany gets into the car."Hey, Britt-Britt." The tall girl smiles shyly."Hey, San. You look amazing." Lucy smiles at Santana, then mouths 'told you so.' Of course she ignores it, then leans over and places a chaste kiss to Brittany's cheek."Gracias, you look beautiful yourself." Brittany blushes looking at her lap, and Santana leans back in her seat with a smug grin. Lucy just shakes her head, and looks out the window. They soon arrive at Dave's loft, and the loud music is heard from the top floor. Santana leads them up to the jock's floor. The loft is even bigger than Santana's, and it's crowded with people. There's a balcony just as big as the Latina's which is also crowded."Let's get some drinks, I plan on getting drunk tonight!" She screms in Brittany's ears. Lucy rolls her eyes."San! Dance with Brittany firs!" Santana shakes her head and goes for the bar. She mixes herself a drink and turns to Brittany."The coke is flat, just stick with the tea!" Brittany nods and Santana weaves her way to the make shift dance floor, as Lucy stays put next to the bar. The blonde has her arms crossed, with her HBIC glare on in full force. Santana continues to dance and flips her off."Who are you giving the bird to?" Santana looks next to her and grins seeing Kity Wilde."Just some chick who's been pissing me off." Kitty grins with a shrug."Ignore the bitch." She then grips on to Santana's waist, with a seductive smile."I was hoping you'd be here actually. I thought we could have some fun." Santana grins and starts to dance seductively with the blonde, but as she glances over at Lucy, the girl points to Brittany. The tall girl is looking at the Latina with a deep pout, and Santana feels guilty. Without any warning she leaves Kitty behind and walks over to Brittany."Wanna dance?" Brittany grins happily, and Santana takes her hand, draggin her back on to the dance floor.

With her drink still in hand, Santana closes the gap between her and Brittany, just to test the waters. The blonde grins, and Santana can see her face turning red. With that it encourages her to kiss Brittany's neck. As she does, she can hear Brittany's breath hitch. She grins and starts to suck and nibble on her pulse point, inssuring it'll leave a mark. Brittany runs her fingers through Santana's jet black hair with a moan, and Santana makes her way up to the blonde's ear."Let's find a bedroom." She takes Brittany's hand, and guides her out of the large group of people. On the way she sets her drink down on the bar, not even noticing Lucy is no where in sight. Santana has been to Dave's loft before, but they have a few guests rooms, and there usually take by now. She knocks on the first two doors, but find there taken. Reaching the third one, again she knocks, but this time doesn't recieve an answer."It's about time." Santana opens the door, and locks it behind them. Then she crashes her mouth with Brittany's while walking to the bed."Clothes off, now." She says against the blonde's lips. Brittany quickly oblides, and both girls strip themselves of their clothing. Santana has Brittany sit at the bottom of the bed, and straddles her lap, reconnecting their lips in a heated kiss. Brittany slips her hand between them and squeezes Santana's breasts, making the Latina moan in her mouth."Fuck, I can't take it anymore, I need your fingers." Brittany grins and slowly runs her fingers through Santana's slit."Mierda." Brittany traces tight circles to the Latina's throbbing clit, Santana moans resting her forehead on Brittany's shoulder."Necesito tus dedos, ahora!" Brittany frowns."I-I don't know what your saying." Santana groans grabbing Brittany's wrist, and guides her fingers to her opening. Brittany gets the hint, and enters her with one digit."Oh, Dios mío, eso se siente tan bien." Santana rocks her hips to match Brittany's thrusts, and grasps on to the blonde's shoulder."Más, necesito más."

"Speak english, San. Seriously, I don't know what you're saying." Again Santana groans, this time louder."More, Brit, I need more!" Brittany almost pulls out and adds another. Santana moans loudly, scratching Brittany's shoulder blade as she does."Eso es increíble, más rápido, más rápido." Brittany scoffs."Stop doing that, I'm not gonna magically know what you're saying."

"Jesus christ, faster Britt, faster!" Brittany huffs as her thrusts quicken,and hitting a particullar spot, Santana moans, again scratching Brittany's shoulder blade."Estoy cerca!" Santana shortly falls over the edge with multiple cuss words, and all of them in Spanish. Santana looks up at Brittany with a seductive smirk."You're really good." Brittany shrugs."Thanks, but I realy wish I knew what you were saying." Santana rolls her eyes while pushing Brittany on to her back."I guess it's your turn now." Brittany smiles, not hearing the sarcasim in Santana's voice.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next day, Santana groans waking up to the sun in her face."¿Por qué es tan jodidamente brillante?" She hears someone grunt from behind her."I still don't know what you're saying." Santana turns around and slowly opens her eyes and sees Brittany."I said, why is it so fucking bright?" Brittany shrugs."The sun is bright." Santana turns on her back, and covers her eyes with her hands."Me siento como una mierda." She feels movement in the bed, then hears Brittany leave the room. Santana peeks through her fingers."¿Dónde diablos estoy?"

"Still at Dave's." Santana jumps and falls off the bed with a thud."Ow, fuck that hurt!" She hears smoeone snort, and sits up to look over the bed. Sitting by the window, is a very amused Lucy. Santana glares at her."Why are you still here?" Lucy opens her mouth to answer, only to have Santana cut her off."Were you watching us, pervert?" Lucy scoffs with an eye roll."No, I left after I saw you and Britt practically having sex in the living room." Santana groans loudly and holds her head."How much did I drink?" Lucy shrugs."How the hell would I know?" Santana lays her head on the bed."Se supone que debes cuidar de mí, dame un poco de Advil o algo así." Lucy shakes her head."I'm supposed to be helping you with your love life, i'm not your fucking slave. Even if I wanted to, I can't pick up objects, remember." For the uptenth time, Santana groans."You're fucking useless." Brittany walks in confused."Who are you talking to?" Lucy laughs a little. Santana glares at her then turns to Brittany."Myself. Is anyone here?" Brittany shrugs."A few people I don't know, but their all passed out. I bumped into Dave, and he said we should leave before his parents get here."

"Before I go anywhere, I need to take something for this headache. How much did we drink?" Again, Brittany shrugs."I drank as much as you. After my third round with you, you said you needed to get drunk." Santana grins."Oh yeah, those rounds were great, by the way." Brittany smiles."You said that already." Santana huffs and slowly stands up in search for some Advil.

After a few minutes of searching through the three bathrooms, Santana finally finds them, then leaves quickly with the others, and Lucy on her trail. While walking down the street, Santana takes out her cellphone."Mami and Papi are going to be so pissed." Lucy snorts, earning another glare from the Latina."Papi, can you come get me, por favor?"

"Where are you?"

"Just down the road from Dave's."

"Santana, you know the deal. No phone for a week, me and your Mami are very dissapointed with you right now."

Santana sighs sadly."I know, Papi. Lo siento."

"I know you are, mija. I'll be there soon."

0o0o0o0o0o0

The car ride back to the Lopez loft was quiet, and when they arrive at the building, Santana quickly rushes to her room, not even saying a word to Maribel when she passes her. Carlos walks in behind her and holds out his hand."Now, Santana." She sighs and reluctantly gives him her phone."Now, go back into the kitchen, and apologize to your mother. You're being very childish right now." Santana crosses her arms, and follows him."Lo siento, Mami." Maribel smiles."I know, mija. You'll get your phone Monday night as always." Santana retnrs to her room with a pout and closes the door, then jumps into bed. Lucy sits on the chair by the window and shakes her head."You're such a baby." Santana glares at her."I don't like my phone being taken away from me. It's a legit reason to be upset." Lucy rolls her eyes."They could've done worse, ya know?"

"Like?" She shrugs."Lock you in your room, or they could just never be around, and not give shit." Hearing the anger in Lucy's voice, gets Santana's attention."Is that what your parents did?" Lucy looks out the window. Santana scoffs and turns her tv on."Now who's being a baby?" She surfs through the channels for a few minutes when Lucy speaks up."I loved my parents. They weren't always around though. I was home alone most of the time, I mean my dad would occasionaly take the day off to spend with me, but it's been four years."

"What about your mom?" Again, Lucy shrugs."Once or twice we went shopping together." Santana hums. She's always been close to both her parents. They both have demanding jobs, but they would drop everything for her. Lucy turns around and smiles sadly."How did it go with Brittany?" Now Santana shrugs."Good. The sex was great, but I don't know how I feel about her." She says dimissively."You already had sex?" Santana nods."Yeap." She says popping her 'P.' Lucy shakes her head."How would you know if all you did was have sex? Santana, you have to take her out on a proper date. That's what i meant, not sleep with her." Santana scoffs."You can't be serious." Lucy gives her a 'I'm more than serious look, no quesitions asked.' Santana groans."No way, I won't do it. No me gusta."

"What's wrong with going on a date? I'm going to assume you've done it with your ex." Santana just sighs sadly."Oh." Lucy stands up and sits in front of Santana, blocking her view of the TV."San, listen to me. Not all relationships end badly, their are good people put there, and Brittany is good people. You won't know if she'll break your heart unless you don't try." A strey tear slowly slides down Santana's cheek."I promised myself I would'nt be in that situation again. I'm fine having sex with no feelings, it's safe." Lucy smiles sympathetically, and glances down at Santana's hands."Safe is a lonely place to be. At school, I want you to ask Brittany on a date to her favorite resturant. You can take it slow, this is the first step, and Santana, baby steps are ok."

******Authors Note******

**See what I did there, lol. Any thoughts? Is anyone noticing the difference between Santana with Brittany, and Santana with Quinn yet? (i bet you have after I pointed it out lol) Review please and thank you! (:**


	5. Chapter 5

Cupid shot me, and I fell Hard

Authors Note(I don't own any of the Glee characters) Thanks for all the reviews guys. The ones that say nothing but, 'more' amuses me.(In a good way) I read the last chapter, and noticed the paragraphs separated mid sentence, and I want you guys to know, that's not me doing it. Somehow it turned out that way when I posted the chapter. I wrote this one on my iPod so maybe it won't happen again. Enjoy the update, and keep the reviews coming they make me smile!

Jammy(guest): Thanks for the belated b-day wishes! I'm glad you like my stories, your review was so sweet(: Enjoy the update!

Chapter Five

Santana has been doing nothing but absentmindedly watching tv, and moping, and Lucy is getting sick of it."Seriously, Santana? You're worse than my neighbor I used to babysit, and she was four." Santana glares at the blonde then returns to the tv. Lucy rolls her eyes."It's just a damn phone, get over it!" Santana turns the tv off, and faces Lucy."I'm not mopping over a phone!" Lucy arches her brow."Then what the hell is your problem?" The Latina huffs and looks down at her lap."I feel like shit." Again Lucy rolls her eyes."Well, you drank enough. What do you expect?" Maribel walks in knocking on the door, looking concerned."Mija, what's with the yelling?" Santana looks embarrassed, and side eyes Lucy who's grinning with amusement."My tv." The older women glances at the tv, and looks to Santana skeptically."I just turned it off, I got angry." Maribel hums."Alright. As long as you're ok." Santana pouts."Actually, Mami. No me siento bien." The women frowns a little walking up to Santana. She feels The teen's forehead and hums."You feel a little warm. I think the bug has caught up to you. Your father said there's been a lot of kids at the hospital with the flu. You should feel better in the morning though, it only lasts 24 hours. Mami will make some soup, you get some rest." She leans down and lovingly kisses her forehead."Gracias, Mami." Maribel smiles."De nada, Mija."

Lucy continues to watch with a fond smile, and even a few tears. Maribel quietly closes the door behind her, and Santana turns the tv back on, while getting more comfortable in her bed. Seeing Santana's mother look at the young Latina with concern and then love, really hit an emotional string on Lucy's heart. Her death had been so sudden, and her 'new life' was thrown upon her just as fast. She didn't have the time to grieve her life. She won't have anymore mother/daughter moments, like being taking care of when she's sick. Lucy won't get sick anymore. She won't have her days with just her dad. She'll never see Mercedes again. Lucy gets hit with the reality of her own death, and it makes her emotional. Sitting on the chair, she looks out the window with a sniffle."Hey, you ok?" Lucy quickly wipes her eyes, and smiles sadly at Santana."Since I got here, I haven't really took the time to think about my death. Seeing your mom fuss over you like that, really hit me that I won't ever see my mom again, or my dad, or my best friend. It kind of hit me like a freight train, I'm sorry." Santana smiles sympathetically and shrugs."It's cool. To be honest, if I were you, I would've freaked out already. You're a strong person, Lucy." She grins and looks away for a moment."Wow, who knew you could be such a sap?" Santana scoffs with an eye roll."I'm fucking sick, it makes me delusional." Lucy shakes her head with an amused smile."And now she's back." Santana has turned back to the tv, and flips Lucy off."How very mature of you." Santana shrugs, still not looking her way.

Maribel returns holding a trey of soup."Here you are, Mija. Cuidado, está caliente." She places the trey on Santana's lap, when the teen notices a bottle next to her bowl, and sighs."None of that, Santana. You will take your medicine." She pouts."Why did you have to give me the liquid crap? The shit never tastes good." Maribel puts her hands on her hips. Santana glances at Lucy hearing the blonde snort."I don't care how bad it tastes, you're taking it." She whines."Mami, se puede ir a la tienda y obtener un tipo diferente? Cherry es el peor." Maribel rolls her eyes, very much in a way Santana does. Lucy continues to watch, amused and also thinking how cute Santana looks pouting at her mother."No, I'm not running to the store, and neither will your father. Eat your soup, and take your medicine. Don't make me come in here and treat you like a little kid, comprender?" Santana reluctantly nods, pout still in place. Maribel leaves again, and Santana glares at Lucy."What?"

"Don't think I didn't see you over there grinning away. You're lucky I'm the only one that can see you." Lucy snorts."I think in the case, you're the lucky one." Santana doesn't say anything and starts to eat her soup."Do you know where your taking Brittany?" She shrugs."Yeah." Lucy arches her brow."You don't sound very excited." Santana groans."I don't feel very good, and I'm not sure I even like Brittany. So sorry slash not sorry." Lucy squints her eyes."Did you really just say that?"

"Déjame en paz, estoy harto." She snorts."Do you know what you're going to say?" Santana huffs in annoyance."Yeah. You and me Friday night, I'll pick you up at eight. Wear something sexy." Lucy scoffs."San, you can't talk to her like that." She shrugs, and Lucy stand up in front of the tv with her arms crossed. Santana drops her spoon, matching Quinn's glare."What?"

"I thought Brittany was your friend?"

"She is."

"So, you would really say something like that to her?" Santana sighs."Maybe not those exact words."

"I hope not, San. I know it's hard to be vulnerable around other people, but if you don't give this a chance, you'll be that lonely old lady with a bunch of cats." Santana's face softens."You don't know how hard this is for me. The one time I let my guard down, someone stomped on my heart." Lucy sits in front of Santana."I know exactly how hard it is. You were wrong before, you're a lot stronger than me. You've accepted yourself, and I stayed hidden in the closet. I'll be here to help you, it's my job, ok?" Santana bites the inside of her cheek and exhales through her nose."I won't ask her like that, but I'm not gonna turn it into some romantic sap shit." Lucy rolls her eyes."You're relentless." Santana grins."Don't hate the player, hate the game. Now move, I need my reality fix." Even though the Latina sounds annoyed she says it with a smile. Lucy rolls her eyes, this time playfully and sits next to Santana.

0o0o0o0

"Santana, you better have taken your medicine!" She groans. Maribel walks in and sighs."Santana, what did I tell you?" She looks at her lap."I can do it myself like I did when you were little, and I know you don't want me to do that. Now take your medicine." Maribel takes the now empty bowl before leaving the room. Santana just continues watching tv, not at all looking forward to drinking the red liquid.

After a few minutes have passed, in the middle of a commercial, Santana comments that she feels nauseous."If you took your medicine you'd feel just fine." She glares at her."Shut up, blondie." Another commercial comes on for dog food and Santana starts gagging. Lucy cringes."Go to the bathroom!" Santana sets the trey aside then covers her mouth and runs into the suit. Hearing Santana throw up, Lucy starts to feel bad for the Latina, and goes in the bathroom with her. Santana is on her knees with her head in the toilet. Lucy notices some hair has fallen in, and without thinking, she goes to pull it away from her face. Her hands just go right throw Santana's head, and she huffs, kneeling next to her, wishing she could comfort the Latina."I'm sorry, San." She says feeling guilty. Santana flushes the toilet then pulls her hair back, cringing as she feels some vomit."Oh god, I need a shower." She stands back up and washes her mouth out. Lucy stands next to her and sighs, slightly pouting. Santana looks at her through the mirror and gets concerned."What's wrong?"

"I tired to hold you hair for you, but then remembered I couldn't. I'm sorry." Santana grins with a shrug."It's ok, I understand." They continue to stare at each other in the mirror until Santana clears her throat."So, I'm going to take a shower." Lucy feels embarrassed and shakes her head."Oh yeah, right. Sorry. I'll just uh watch tv." Santana nods and Lucy awkwardly leaves the room. Santana closes the door with a shy smile then Lucy covers her face with her hands and groans quietly.'I can't believe that just happened. Why do I have to go and make it awkward? Oh god I bet she'll tease me for it now, awesome.' She exhales then sits at the bottom of the bed. Lucy tries her best to pay attention to the tv, but all she can think about is what Santana will say when she gets out of the bathroom.'She'll probably call me a pervert or something.' She thinks. After just a few minutes, the door slowly opens and Santana walks out in just a towel, still wet and looking at the floor. Lucy covers her eyes."Do you want uh, I'll wait for you outside." She doesn't see it, but Santana nods shyly."Y-yeah, ok. I'll um let you know when I'm done." Lucy awkwardly gives her a thumbs up and leaves the room. Carlos and Maribel are cuddling on the large sectional couch watching a show Lucy doesn't recognize."I took the day off today, so I can be here with Santana." Maribel says. Carlos hums."I did too, had two surgeries today but rescheduled. My baby comes first." Lucy smiles at this. It was rare for herself to get sick, but even more rare for either Judy or Russell to stay home with her. She envies Santana. The Latina has very loving parents, and despite having such demanding jobs, would drop everything for her.

Lucy hears Santana trying to get her attention, and turns around with a sad smile. Santana looks concerned then tries to grab her wrist and frowns further."It really is easy to forget that we can't touch each other." She says in a whisper. Lucy nods and walks through the door, into her room. Santana peeks into the living room then closes the door."You're crying again." Lucy wipes her eyes."I'm sorry. I've been doing a lot of that lately." Santana shrugs."Wanna talk about it?" She shakes her head."Not this time, i-if that's ok." She grins sadly."Sure. Let's um watch tv."

0o0o0o0o0

Lucy side eyes Santana as she continues to pout eyeing the bottle beside her."Take your medicine." The Latina glares at her."I will." Santana huffs taking the bottle then pretends she can't open it."Hold it down."

"No."

"San."

"I don't wanna take it, it tastes gross."

"San, do you want to get better? Take the damn medicine." She continues to pout as she opens the bottle, while quietly talks to herself."Tell me what to do. You're a Cupid not my damn doctor." Lucy snorts."Baby." Again, she glares at the blonde."I'm not a baby." Lucy raises her brows, unconvinced."Oh yeah? Take the medicine then." Santana groans and pours the thick liquid onto the spoon."I'm waiting." She glares at the medicine then quickly swallows it."This shit tastes like ass." Lucy shakes her head."How would you know what ass tastes like?" Santana grins, making her cringe."Ew, Santana." The rolls her eyes."It was a joke relax, even I'm not that kinky." She sets the bottle and trey on the night stand then grins."What?" She leans over, closer to Lucy so she can whisper in her ear."Do you like tattoos?" She looks at her confused."Yeah, I guess." Santana's grin grows into a small smile."I have one on my ass. Wanna know what it says?" Lucy's breath hitches in her throat."S-sure, I guess." Santana suddenly looks shy and leans back so their face aren't so close."Do not enter." Lucy scoffs and Santana nervously laughs returning to watching the television."You're sick." Santana shrugs."I thought it was funny."

As the day continues into the evening, Carlos checks on Santana multiple times, and Santana gets the man to do whatever she asks of him. Still siting in bed and watching more movies, Santana catches Lucy off guard."A-are you gonna stay?"

"Like spend the night?" Santana nods."D-do you want me to?" She shyly nods, and Lucy grins."Ok. I'll stay." Santana smiles back and sinks into her bed."Good."

0o0o0o0o0o0

As predicted, the next day Santana is feeling better enough to go to school. Lucy is standing with the Latina by her locker, and spots Brittany down the hall at hers."There she is, San. Ask her now." She rolls her eyes."Why?"

"You promised you would."

"I didn't think you'd make me do it right when we got here." Lucy glares at her."Do it." Santana sighs closing her locker."Fine. But you're staying here."

"Why?" She shrugs."You distract me." Lucy rolls her eyes."Fine." She watches as Santana walks up to Brittany. The tall girl instantly sees her and smiles happily. Santana grins back. She can't hear what's being said, but uses their body language to try to figure it out. Santana looks smug and confident, as Brittany looks happy, but also timid and shy. Santana runs her hand up Brittany's arm and winks before walking away. Lucy rolls her eyes then catches up to the girl."What did you say?" Santana looks around then walks into the girls restroom."I asked her out like you told me." Again, she rolls her eyes."But what did you say?" Santana shrugs."Why does it matter? I asked her out, and she said yes." Lucy sighs."Fine, be stubborn. When's the date?" Santana grins victoriously."Friday." She nods."Good. Now you have to pick out an outfit, and make reservations." Santana rolls her eyes."Oh how fun."

0o0o0o0o0

The week passes quickly, and during that time Lucy has been nagging Santana to make reservations at the restaurant."San, if you don't do it now, there won't be any tables left." She rolls her eyes."Then we could go to a bar or something and have some real fun." Lucy glares at her from her spot by the window in the Latina's room."Taking her to a bar is not a proper first date." Santana huffs grabbing her cell phone."Fine." She dials the number with a pout, causing Lucy to roll her eyes."Baby." Santana glares at her."Hi, I want to make a reservation for tonight at eight. Lopez. Yeah, I'm aware, idiot, just reserve me a table. Good. congrats for doing your job." Lucy shakes her head and Santana disconnects the call."Really?" Santana shrugs."I made the damn reservation, now get off my back."

"San, you have to get ready, and you have to call Brittany." She narrows her eyes."Why? She's knows when it is." Lucy huffs, annoyed."You have to let her know when you're going to pick her up, you can't just show up." Santana groans."Fine. I'll get dressed first, then I'll call her." Lucy grins."You're really making this a lot harder than it needs to be."

"Whatever." There's a short awkward silence as Santana gets her dress from the closet."Uh I need to um get dressed now." Lucy curses inwardly."Right, sorry. I-I'll be out there, like last time." Santana smiles a little as Lucy leaves the room. Outside Santana's door, Lucy closes her eyes, groaning to herself.'Why do I always have to do that? I'm always making it awkward.' Lucy had helped Santana pick out her dress, and maybe she was a little eager to see the Latina in it. She's just really pretty and Santana wouldn't let her see it on her, or that's what she tells herself. After pacing the room for a few minutes, she hears Santana clear her throat from behind her. Lucy turns around and feels like the wind was knocked out of her. Santana is wearing a red dress with a v-neck, showing just the right amount of cleavage, and stops mid thigh."Wow, you look really beautiful, Santana." The Latina blushes looking down at her feet."Gracias." Lucy grins, still admiring the girls dress. Santana looks back up and grins shyly, then points behind her to the front door."I-I should probably go." Lucy shakes her head."Right, but call her on the way." Santana rolls her eyes."Yeah, yeah. Don't wait up for me. Papi and Mami should be back from work around ten, ya know incase you uh plan on sticking around, or whatever." Lucy shakes her head."No, I'll be out." Santana arches her brow."Out? Out where?" She shrugs."Just out." She snorts."Ok. See ya later, blondie." Lucy rolls her eyes."You realize Brittany is blonde too." Santana shrugs."Yeah, but I like calling you blondie." Lucy grins shyly."You better leave." She nods then walks over to the door, but stops for a second as she opens the door, like she wants to say something but changes her mind and finally leaves.

Lucy sighs running her fingers through her hair, then leaves herself. She pops in the Evans living room to find Sam's mother laying on the couch with a bottle of whiskey in her hand. The women looks so sad, and exhausted, even more so the last time she saw her. The tv is on, but Lucy can tell she's not really watching it. Mrs. Evans is still in her pajama's and it looks like she could use a shower. She hers Mr. Evans quietly talking on the phone in the kitchen, curiosity as always gets the best of her."I just don't know what to do, mom. I'm at the end of my rope. Morgan has just been laying around crying, and now all she does is drink and cry. I've tried everything. I don't know what to tell the kids anymore." Mr. Evans sighs pinching the bridge of his nose."How are you doing, Judy?" Lucy's hear jumps into her throat.'How the hell does he know my mom?' She thinks. Now knowing who the man is talking to, she wishes so badly she can hear the other end of the conversation. How has her mother been? There's no doubt that she's grieving, but to what extant? How is Russell? Is he working more? "I know, it's hard Hang in there. He's just grieving in his own way, much like you are." Lucy can't hear anymore of it, she wants to leave, no she has to leave. It's been so long since she's seen her parents. As much as she misses them, she doesn't want to see, or hear them. She's not ready.

****Authors Note****

Thoughts? The date will be in the next chapter. I'm still not sure when, or even if Lucy will ever see her parents just yet. I've been debating that since I started this, so we'll see what happens. I know there's a lot of angst right now, but it will get better, there's just some obvious issues that I have to get to first. In the last update in my AN, I pointed out the differences between Santana with Lucy vs. Santana with Brittany, and only one person noticed. Was it more obvious in this one? If not, you'll see more of it as the story progresses. Review please and thank you(:


	6. Chapter 6

Cupid shot me, and I fell hard

Authors Note(I don't own any of the Glee characters) I know a few of you are concerned with Quinn's ability in getting Santana a girlfriend. It seems forced with Santana right now, but I did that on purpose, and it will be explained. Enjoy the update and don't forget to leave a review, or if you like, leave a PM(:

Chapter Six

Santana waits in front of the building as she waits for someone to buzz her in, her phone rings."Hello?"

"Mija, it's Mami. We decided to come home early. This party is so boring, and me and your father can only drink so much." She snorts."Ok. I won't be home though, so I'll see you tomorrow."

"Who's party is it this time?" Santana shrugs."No one's, it's a date."

"A date? With who?"

"Brittany." She hears a buzz, followed by Brittany's mom."Sorry, San. I was in the shower, come on up."

"Mami, I have to go, Te amo."

"Ok, Te amo." Santana puts her phone back into her clutch, then starts climbing the stairs to the Pierce's floor."I hate these damn stairs. This building needs an elevator." When Santana finally reaches the loft, she huffs and knocks on the door. Mrs. Pierce opens it. "Brittany is still getting ready. You can wait in the living room." She steps aside to let Santana in. The Latina goes into the living room, and sits on the couch. She awkwardly waits for Brittany while Mrs. Pierce walks around the room getting ready herself."Don't worry, San. Me and John have a date. You and Brittany should be back before us." Santana releases a breath she hadn't realized she was holding, and smiles a little. Mr. Pierce walks in, adjusting his tie and smiles."Santana, how are you?"

"Good." He nods."Your parents?"

"Good."

"I have a friend who just moved to a new apartment, and told her about your mother. Do you think she can see her?" Santana shrugs."I don't know. She doesn't like to have too many clients at once, I could ask." He smiles."I appreciate it, thank you." Mrs. Pierce finishes off with some perfume."Ready?" She nods."Brittany, we're going now!" They hear a muffled ok."You two have fun, try not be out too long, ok?" She nods and watches as they leave. Feeling more comfortable knowing it's just herself and Brittany, Santana wonders to the blondes room."Brit, it's Santana."

"Come in." Santana opens the door and finds Brittany finishing with her makeup. The blonde is wearing a simple, but appropriate floral dress."You look really nice." Brittany grins."Thanks. You look beautiful." Santana shrugs."I know." Brittany puts on some lip gloss, slightly frowning and sighs."San, before we leave, can we talk?" She pinches her brows."About?" Brittany turns around and crosses her arms."I really like you, San, but I have this feeling that you don't like me back. I mean, you're not as mean to me, like you are with everyone else, but you're still kind of mean. And up until now, I didn't think you would want to go on a date with me, especially since that comment you made at school." Santana looks to the ground, and nervously cracks her knuckles."I do like you, Brit. I-I just have been hurt the first time I realized I even liked girls. So, I'm a bitch to everyone." She pauses."I wanted you to think I didn't want to date you, because I don't want to get hurt again." Brittany steps forward, and takes both of Santana's hands, making her look up."I'm your best friend, don't you trust me?" She shrugs."Marissa was my friend too, it's hard for me to trust anyone." Brittany nods with a sad smile."Then I'm gonna have to change your mind." Santana grins."Good luck." Brittany snorts then leans over, kissing Santana deeply."I don't need luck." Santana huffs, and Brittany winks before taking the Latina's hand, dragging her out of the room."You better finish that when we come back."

0o0o0o0

Lucy soon grew bored in the large loft, and decided to do more site seeing. Despite to have never been, Lucy knows of the many art museums. Walking down the busy streets, Lucy found entertainment in watching the many people around her. She finds it interesting how fast they tend to walk, and she can feel their fast paced energy in the air, it's contagious. There are also a lot of people on the side of the street selling various items, even stopping in front of people to get their attention. Lucy notices it's mostly jewelry or watches being sold, and wonders if there stolen goods. New York City is so diverse, defiantly something not seen in little Lima, Ohio. But Lucy loves it, and if she were alive, she would have plans to move here after high school. Continuing her walk, The Museum of Modern Art comes to view. Lucy smiles. She loves all kinds of art, but modern is by far her favorite. Lucy practically runs up the stairs and through the front doors. She reads the signs as she tries to find the paintings. Finding a sign, her smile grows. The pre-1920's era is also her favorite.

Lucy is in her element. She looks at all the paintings full of aw. Yeap, she defiantly loves New York.

0o0o0o0

Santana and Brittany get seated at their table in the back, as requested by Santana."This place is really nice, San." She shrugs looking around."Yeah, I've been here a few times. They've got good food." Brittany smiles."San, when was the last time you've been on a date?" She shrugs."Awhile, why?" Brittany giggles."We're friends, this small crap is stupid. Just relax." Santana takes a deep breath."Sorry, I'll try." The waiter soon comes and gets their order, and gives them their drinks. Brittany starts talking about her dance classes, and what she wants to do after high school. As she does, for the most part Santana pays attention. Their food comes as Brittany continues to talk, and in the corner of her eye, she sees a familiar blonde watching from the window.

She looks over to Lucy smiling and giving her a thumbs up. Santana rolls her eyes and mouths 'go away.' She just laughs then points to Brittany. Santana looks confused until Brittany snaps her fingers in front of her."My bad, what were you saying?" Brittany glances to the window Santana had just been looking at, and sees nothing."I asked who you were talking to." She shrugs."Just a friend, she left though."

"Oh, does she go to our school?" She shakes her head."No, you don't know her." Brittany shrugs."Ok. So, have you thought about what you want to do after we graduate?" Santana takes a deep breath."No, not really. I mean we still have some time, I'll figure out eventually."

"I guess that's true. I just have always known I wanted to dance, so I guess it's just easier for me." Santana looks at the little menu full of deserts as she listens to Brittany."Want some ice cream? I'm defiantly craving some." Brittany looks at her menu too."I don't think they have any. I know of a good ice cream place just down the road though." Santana smiles."Cool."

0o0o0o0

After they eat, and Santana pays for their meal, Brittany takes them to the ice cream shop. Santana notices Lucy trying to be sneaky and keep out of view as she the along from a distance."Since I suggested this place, I think it's only fair I pay this time." She nods as Brittany opens the door."I've actually been here a few times, so I know what I want already."

Santana gets a vanilla and chocolate twist, soft serve, with sprinkles. Brittany gets vanilla soft serve, with Oreo cookies."So, who's your friend?" Santana looks up from her ice cream, brows raised."Hm?" Brittany smiles."Earlier you said you were talking to a friend. What's her name?" She starts to squirm in her seat, internally freaking out, and then shrugs."Oh, well, like I said before, you don't know her." Lucy is still outside, so she can't hear anything they're saying. Brittany looks confused."You said that already, but I'm just curious. How do you know her?" She shrugs."Through my mom."

"Oh, well what school does she go to?" Santana groans, rolling her eyes."Can we not talk about my friend? We're on a date, and you still have something you need to finish." Brittany snorts then rubs her foot up Santana's leg with a wink."Later." Santana moans quietly to herself."Can't wait."

0o0o0o0

Lucy has been watching over Santana for awhile now, and decides she doesn't need any help like she thought. So, instead, Lucy decides to check up on Sam's family again.

This time his father is sitting on the couch, leaning his elbows on his knees, and has his face in his hands. Sam's mother, or the kids are no where to be seen. With his shaking shoulders, Lucy can tell he's crying. There's a knock at the door. Sam's dad wipes his tears quickly before answering."Ted, what are you doing here?" She doesn't know who this Ted is, but just by his looks, she can guess he's related to Sam's mother."I came to check on you and Liz. How's my baby sister doing?" Sam's dad steps aside to let Ted in and sighs deeply."Not too good. I knew this would be hard on her, but I didn't think it would get to this point." Ted curses under his breath."How bad is it?"

"It's a chore just to get her in the shower and to eat. She's constantly drinking, and sleeping. I don't know what to tell the kids anymore." Ted takes a deep breath."Why don't I have her stay with me for awhile. This is what I do for a living, I can help her." Sam's father looks reluctantly over at the master bedroom door."I love my wife, that person in our room isn't her. It's like she's forgotten that our lives still need to go on, and she's forgotten how to be a mother. Please, help." Ted pats his shoulder."I'll do everything I can. She needs to reminded of what she once lived for. It might be awhile though, so just tell the kids I'm taking her on a vacation." As the men continue to talk out the details, Lucy goes off to the master bedroom. She needs to see it herself.

She walks through the door and finds Liz in bed, sleeping. There's a bottle of vodka by the women's side, and inside the trash are several more. A photo of Sam sits on the night stand. Ted walks in."Josh, I'm gonna need some help taking Liz's stuff out to the car." He yells over his shoulder. Lucy watches as Ted carries Liz, and Josh pack her some clothes. Not wanting to see anymore, Lucy returns to Santana's loft.

Maribel and Carlos are sitting at the kitchen table, with a young teenager who looks a lot like Santana. She smiles remembering the latina's favorite childhood memory."Dante, Santana is still your older sister and loves you very much. It would mean the world to her if you could be there." Maribel says gently as her hand covers his. Dante pulls his hand away, narrowing his eyes much like Santana."She's not my sister." Lucy frowns. How could he say that? Santana may be on the mean side, but from the Latina's

memory, the younger version looked at baby Dante with so much love. Carlos groans."I'm very disappointed with you, mijo. We agreed to letting you move in with Abulea, cause you told us you needed time to process her coming out. This wasn't supposed to be permanent. Your sister misses you, and so do we."

Now Lucy understands why he hasn't been around, it makes sense. Santana hasn't mentioned him, and it never came to her mind to ask. Dante shakes his head."What she is, is a sin, Papi. It's not right, and I won't encourage it. I'm gonna call Abulea, I wanna go home." Maribel and Carlos watch as Dante steps out onto the balcony, sad and disappointed.

0o0o0o0

Santana pins Brittany against the wall in her room as their in a very heated make out session. Brittany roughly squeezes the brunette's breasts, causing her to moan in her mouth."Fuck. Bed, now." Santana back away but keeps a good grip on Brittany's dress as she drags her to the large bed. Clothes are quickly thrown to the floor, forgotten.

Brittany sits at the edge of the bed, and pulls Santana on to her lap, kissing her deeply. Santana grips the back of the blonde's neck, as tongues explore each others mouths. Then Brittany reaches down and runs her fingers through Santana's wet core."Fuck." She bucks her hips into Brittany's hand with need."Don't fucking tease me, Brit. I need you now." She grins and slowly enters two digits.

Santana lays her head on the taller girls shoulder, and rolls her hips as Brittany pumps inside her."Así que bueno. Eres tan jodidamente bueno." Brittany just ignores it this time and continues pumping in and out of the brunette. Santana turns her head, pulling Brittany in a heated kiss."Joder, estoy cerca. I'm close." She repeats in English, then shortly moans Brittany's

name as she reaches her climax.

Then she lays Brittany down, panting and cracks a grin."Your parents won't be home for awhile, right." Brittany gasps as Santana cups her core."R-right." Santana leans down and attacks the blonde's neck, making sure she leaves a mark."Good." She says against her skin.

0o0o0o0

After three more rounds, Santana wakes up tangled in the sheets. Brittany has her arm around her waist from behind. She looks out the window, it's dark out. Santana carefully slips out of bed, then gathers her clothes, and starts to get dressed."Are you leaving?" Brittany sleepily asks.

"Have to, it's getting late. I uh had a good time, I'll see you in school, ok?" Santana apprehensively leans down and kisses Brittany's cheek, awkwardly."San, are we like girlfriends now?" She takes a deep breath."I don't know. Is that what you want?" She nods."Um, I guess we'll see after our next date." Brittany smiles."Ok, that's fair. I'll see you in school." With that Santana leaves. She sighs with relief seeing as Brittany's parents aren't home yet, or are either sleeping. Walking out to the lobby, she calls their driver to pick her up, then calls her parents.

At the loft, Santana goes straight to her room. Lucy is sitting on her window sill."Have you been here all this time? I mean, I know your dead, and my Cupid and all, but don't you still have a life?" Lucy rolls her eyes. Santana starts to change into some pajama's."No, I wasn't here all this time. You saw me, remember?" Santana pauses putting on a pair of shorts."Oh yeah. I forgot after the four rounds of hot sex with Britt." Again Lucy rolls her eyes."So, I take it the date went well. Will there be another?"

Santana shrugs going into the bathroom to brush her teeth, and wash her face."The dinner was alright. I had more fun at the ice cream place, and of course the highlight was the sex."

Lucy narrows her eyes."Are you like a sex addict or something?" Santana peaks out from the bathroom, glaring."Fuck no, I just really enjoy good sex." Lucy shakes her head."Whatever."

As Santana continues to get ready for bed, Lucy debates on asking about Dante. It's defiantly a sensitive subject since the brunette can't seem to even speak of her younger brother. Lucy was so angry when Santana asked if she was gay. Not because she was offended, but because Santana knew.

Santana turns off the bathroom light and walks back into the room."So, what's with the white dress? Is that what all the Cupid's wear?" Lucy glares at her as Santana climbs into bed, then shakes her head with a sigh."No, I never even met another Cupid."

"Then why the dress?" Lucy bites her lip, holding back a sob."It's what I died in." Santana senses not to go into any further and shrugs."At least you look good, ya know, when you died." Lucy shrugs."I guess, but how you look isn't exactly something you worry about." Santana props herself on her elbow, guilty."I'm sorry. I know it's hard for you to talk about, and I sound like insensitive bitch." She smiles sadly."It's ok, you're just curious. I would ask the same questions if I were you." Santana nods then growing shy, picks at her blanket."Can you tell now how you died?"

Lucy looks out the window with a huff."Car accident. I was at a party when my friend told called me, and said my dad had been shot. I rushed to the hospital, with someone that I came to the party with." She turns back to Santana. The Latina looks like she regrets asking."He died." She says in a whisper."I go to his house. That's where I am, when I'm not here."

"How is his family doing?" She asks in a small voice.

"His mother, Liz, she's the worst. Today her brother came and took her to his place. Josh, his dad, is basically raising his brother and sister now." Santana wipes her eyes."I'm sorry." Lucy shrugs."You didn't know." She nods."If I could hug you, I would." Lucy giggles."I wish you could, I could use one." Santana smiles back, sympathetically."Goodnight, Coop." Lucy snorts, playfully rolling her eyes."Goodnight, San."

****Authors Note****

I know it's been awhile, and I'm sorry. I'll try to update this more as much as I can. The ending is a little bittersweet, and I hope I didn't bum anyone too bad. 'Lucy'

will eventually ask Santana about her brother, and he'll appear again. Anything stick out for you, have any favorite parts, or have any concerns? Leave me a review, or PM. Thank you(:


	7. Chapter 7

Cupid shot me, and I fell hard

Authors Note(I don't own any of the characters) Someone has requested to see how Judy and Russell have been dealing with 'Lucy's' death. I've thought about it, and decided to add that into what I already had, so hopefully it won't get confusing. The issue with Santana's brother will also be addressed in this chapter, so more Quinntana goodness. I know I said 'Lucy' would eventually ask about it, but it's been changed a little bit to fit the story better. Enjoy, and leave a review/PM. Thank you(:

Chapter Seven

Like everyday, Judy wakes up early to help Russell get showered and dressed. He got shot in his right shoulder. He has therapy but it's still hard to do some things on his own. That night had been particularly hard on Judy. First she got a call that Russell gotten badly injured outside of the hospital. Then in the waiting room during his surgery, she got another call from the police about Lucy's car accident. At first she thought both Russell and Lucy would be in surgery, but then the ambulance arrived with the teen's body. Judy saw how pale Lucy looked, though she was in denial, and it didn't hit her until she touched Lucy's arm. It was freezing, and she didn't feel a pulse. Judy broke down.

That was only a week ago. Russell and Judy have their own way of grieving. Russell will cry sometimes at night, but always seems put together during the day. Sometimes Judy will go into Lucy's room and cry on the teen's bed, and other times she'll just cry while washing the dishes, or doing the laundry. It just hits her. Her daughter is dead.

Right now Judy is sitting at the kitchen table, reading the obituaries in the newspaper. Sam and Lucy will be having their funerals on the same day, and at the same location. She and Russell have discussed it with Josh, and thought it would be a good idea for their friends to say goodbye together. Judy cuts them out of the paper, then puts them on the fridge.

Russell walks in with his hair a mess, and looks like he hasn't slept well in days."Morning. Early day at the hospital?" He shakes his head, getting some coffee."This time it's for me. Have early physical therapy." She hums in acknowledgement."When will you be home?" He shrugs."I might just make my rounds right after." She nods."Call this time, ok?" Russell gives her a tired smile."Sure." He makes some toast, then kisses her forehead before leaving.

Once Russell is gone, Judy does her daily routine of washing the dishes, doing laundry, and cleaning the house.

As she cleans, she occasionally zones out and absentmindedly does her chores. Her mind goes to Lucy and Sam's funeral in just a few days. It also wonders to how much her life has changed in such a short time, and couple's therapy. After Lucy's death, it became more evident to Judy how little they communicate, so she asked a family friend and they recommend therapy. Russell was very reluctant to go at first, and of course it led to a fight. He eventually caved when he took it too far and threw a plate at Judy. They go twice every week.

0o0o0o0

Lucy had been watching the sunset in Central Park when she returned to Santana's loft. The night before she watched the brunette sleep for awhile before leaving to do some more site seeing. Now looking around the teen's room, she finds Santana isn't there. Thinking she's eating in the kitchen, as it's still early, she goes to step out when said girl walks in, and crying.

Santana lays on her bed. It doesn't seem she's noticed Lucy yet. She slowly walks towards the bed."San, what's wrong?" She turns around so that she's now on her back, and wipes her eyes."My brother hates me." She says in a whisper. Lucy frowns and hovers next to her."I-I was going to ask last night but. I saw your parents talking to him, while you were out with Brittany. I'm sorry." Santana looks over to her, and Lucy wants nothing more than to scoop the girl in her arms. She looks so sad."Did he call me a sin again?" Lucy slowly nods, feeling guilty."C-can I say something?" Santana shrugs."Go head."

"I may have only just met you a week ago, but I can tell you, you're not a sin, San. You're just a teenager who's had her heart broken, and trying to make it through this tough world like everyone else. You may have your flaws, but with that aside, you're an awesome girl, who can be kind, funny and just fun to be around. I can't tell you if your brother will come to his senses, but I can say he's missing out." By the end of her speech, Lucy has let some of her tears fall, and Santana doesn't know what to say.

She sits up on the bed, so she has her back against the head board. Santana shyly smiles, then wipes more of her tears."That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." Lucy smiles back, just as shy, if not more."It's true, and coming from a former bitch." They laugh a little. Lucy bites her lip."I wish I could hug you." Santana sadly smiles."Me too. I could use one."

Suddenly the door opens, and Carlos walks in, looking guilty."Necesita algunos abrazos padre?" Santana nods shyly. Carlos strides across the room, then sits beside her, and hugs her tightly."I know it doesn't feel like it right now, but your brother loves you. Living with your Abuela is confusing the boy. She's drilling nonsense into his head." Feeling like she's interrupting a family moment, Lucy tries to sneak out of the room. Santana looks at her straight in the eyes, and shakes her head."He should know they're lies." Lucy sits on her seat, on the window.

Carlos rubs his fingers through Santana's hair."One day Dante will realize how important family is, and he'll apologize for hurting you." Santana takes a deep breath."I just miss him so much, Papi. I don't want him to hate me anymore." Carlos rocks her while rubbing her back."He most certainly doesn't hate you, Mija. You may be a lot to handle at times, but you're a very lovable young women, and any girl would be lucky to have you as a partner." Santana smiles."Gracias, Papi. Te Amo."

"Te Amo, princesa. I can't wait to see you sing, you're going to be amazing. Me and Mami are so proud." She blushes as they finally pull away from the hug."I can't wait for you to see it." He winks getting out of the bed, then leaves.

"I like him." Santana looks over at Lucy, and smiles shyly."Yeah, I have an awesome dad." Lucy smiles back."He reminds me a little of mine. I hope he still has his good sense of humor." Santana frowns."Why wouldn't he?" Lucy just shrugs.

Santana sighs, climbing out of bed."I have to get in the shower, and get ready for school." She gets out a dress and undergarments from her dresser, then looks to Lucy."Will you still be here when I'm done?" She smiles."Yeah." Santana goes into the bathroom, and Lucy returns her gaze outside.

0o0o0o0o0

After Santana has her shower, and eats breakfast, then says goodbye to her parents, her driver takes them to the school. Lucy follows Santana to her locker, and as the brunette gets her books, she notices Brittany talking to some of her friends by hers. The blonde is laughing, and looks to be very happy."I guess Brittany had a good time." Santana follows Lucy's line of vision and shrugs."Yeah, it was fun. Next time though, we're going to a club." Lucy rolls her eyes."Of course you would suggest something like that." Santana narrows her eyes with a grin."A you a virgin or something?" She scoffs."No, I did have a girlfriend, and we did have sex."

Santana snorts."Well, how was I supposed to know? You act like a damn prude most of the time." Lucy shakes her head."Because I'm not constantly talking about sex, doesn't make me a prude, San." The brunette opens her mouth when she feels someone tap her shoulder. She turns around to a confused Brittany."Who are you talking to?" Santana here's some people snickering and laughing, then looks around to see some cheerleaders looking at her. Lucy looks amused, but then seeing as other kids are making fun of her, she stops. Santana glares at everyone, making them instantly shut up. Then she turns her attention back to Brittany.

"No one, don't worry about it. So, I was thinking for our next date, we can go to a club." Brittany smiles."That sounds like fun, I love really love dancing. Are we allowed to go in though?" She shrugs."There's a few for people or age. Of course we still can't drink, but the dj's are always amazing." Brittany nods."Cool. Wanna walk to class with me?"

Brittany holds out her arm, and Santana hooks hers around it."Sure."

0o0o0

The rest of the day, Lucy follows Santana to all of her classes. It got boring at times, but the brunette's insults amused her. Despite how mean she can be, Lucy will admit Santana has a good wit. At the end of the day now, and it's time for Glee. They need to rehearse more for Regionals, and Lucy learns Santana has a solo. She feels a mix of pride and sadness for the brunette. Now she knows why the teen has been so upset about her brother not attending.

They rehearse the group number a few times. Then a duet between two girls by the name of Marley and Tina before getting to Santana's solo.

Lucy sits in the back of the room, as Santana runs her number, and she is amazed. Santana can sing. Everyone in the room knows it too. The brunette has them wrapped around her finger. Santana is in her element, and she's loving every minute of it. Lucy hopes they win. No, she hopes Santana wins.

By the end of the song, the teen gets a much deserved standing ovation. Brittany runs up and gives her a tight hug. Lucy feels a pain of jealousy in the pit of her stomach. She can never hug Santana like that. They can't even hold hands. Lucy wants to congratulate her, and she wants to comfort her; but she can't.

While their teacher tells them

what to expect at the competition, Santana looks over to Lucy. She knows she's been watching, and she's been excited all day for the blonde to hear her sing. But she frowns. Lucy's crying. Of course she wants to know why, but she'll look crazy talking to herself in front of the class. Santana catches her eye, and gives a questioning look. Lucy just smiles sadly before disappearing in a pink light.

Santana is confused at the blonde's sudden mood change. While she sang, she subtly glances in Lucy's direction. She looked to be enjoying herself, and even proud of the brunette.

Brittany walks up beside Santana, who is still looking in the seat Lucy had once been sitting."Are you ok, San?" She jumps."Uh yeah, I'm fine. I should go home though. I still have homework to do, and I want it done before the weekend." Brittany smiles and pulls Santana in a hug."Ok. So, are we still on for the second date?" They pull out of the hug, and Santana nods, smiling."Yeah, Friday will be better, that way we can have some fun before competition, but we're going to a club this time."

"Cool. I'll call you."

Santana gathers her purse and books, then winks at Brittany as she leaves.

0o0o0o0o0

Lucy doesn't know why she reacted the way she did. Maybe it could be that she hasn't had any human contact for weeks now, and it's starting to get to her. It makes sense. Just like every other time, she finds herself at the Evans' residence.

The environment feels more sad, if that's possible. With Liz gone, it's even more quiet than before.

Seeing as there's no one in the living room, Lucy goes into the kitchen. The kids are sitting at the table, doing homework. A women Lucy doesn't recognize, is making dinner."Aunt Lisa, how long will mommy be on vacation?" Chloe asks. Lisa takes a deep breath, and smiles sympathetically."A few weeks. She needs some time for herself, cause she's been a little sad lately."

"Because Sam is in heaven now?" Lisa nods then returns to the food. The front door opens. Josh walks in looking exhausted. Having the weight of the kids, and the house chores is starting to take it's toll. He takes his shoes off by the door, then joins everyone else I. the kitchen. The kids run to him, and hug his waist."How's the homework coming along? Need any help?" Lucas shakes his head while returning to the table. Chloe bites her lip."I do daddy." Josh picks her up, then sets her on his lap as he takes her seat."What do we have here?"

"Multiplication."

Lisa continues on cooking dinner as Josh helps Chloe with her homework. Lucy watches for a while with mixed emotions. Happy, sad, jealous and guilty. She always feels so guilty. The night of the party she was careless. She didn't have to drink so much, and she didn't have to send that text right away. But Lucy is realistic. There's nothing she can do to change her actions from that night, nothing can bring Sam back, and she'll always feel guilty.

After they've eaten, and Lisa leaves, Lucy decides it's time for her to go too. She left unexpectedly, and Santana must be worrying about her. Or not. But she knows she can't stay at the Evans for too long.

0o0o0o0o0

At the loft, Santana is in the living room with her parents watching a movie. Neither Maribel or Carlos have a lot of days off, and on the occasion they do, they try to spend time together. The brunette is sitting between her parents, eating popcorn. Lucy appears off to the side, and her pink light takes her attention away from the movie. Feeling a little embarrassed about her behavior, Lucy mouths a bashful, hey."I'll be right back. I think my phone is still on the balcony." Lucy follows her out.

Before Santana says anything she makes sure her parents can't see."Where'd you go?" She asks crossing her arms. Lucy just shrugs."I'm sorry I left. You're amazing. I just thought it would look weird for me to congratulate you in front of all your friends." Lucy sighs with relief as she quickly comes up with the lie. Santana smiles shyly."Thanks." Lucy smiles back, and then Santana clears her throat."You went to his house again." She says as more of a statement than a question.

Lucy takes a deep breath."Yeah." Santana frowns."Why do you do that to yourself?" Again, Lucy shrugs as her eyes fill with tears."I don't know, I guess because I'm responsible for their pain. I killed their son, and brother, and nephew. He won't ever get married, or have a family of his own, and I did that to him."

Santana shakes her head."It was his choice to get in the car, not yours."

Lucy looks at her feet, as she silently cries."I was a terrible and mean person, San. I was such a brat and I don't even know why I had any friends. Sam, his name was Sam." She pauses looking back up."He was working and to get beer for the party, I said he could go with me. I used him for alcohol, and I was mean to him, when all he wanted was to feel like he fit in. I always thought he was a geek. I saw him in the hallways, doing his stupid impressions, and I thought I was better than him." Santana steps closer to Lucy, feeling guilty herself, for asking the question."San, I don't want you to be who I was. It's ok to show people you can be nice, and you do care. Don't become a bully."

Santana smiles sadly."I'll try not to." Lucy wipes some of her tears, only to have more fall."I'm sorry." She shrugs, and Santana holds her hand up in front of Lucy's face. She hovers it over her cheek. Lucy just looks confused."What are you doing?"

"Close your eyes." She narrows her eyes, and Santana rolls hers."Just do it." Still not knowing what's going on, she closes them."I know you still know what it feels like to be touched. So, just imagine my hand on your cheek. I'm wiping the tears, then I'm brushing some hair behind your ear."

While Santana is doing all of this, or pretending to; Lucy is trying her best to imagine what it all feels like. It's killing her that she can't feel the real thing, but it warms he heart that Santana would go to this length to make her feel better. She smiles and opens her eyes."Thank you." Santana smiles back, shyly."You welcome."

With her hand still up, they continue to stare at each other until the door slides open. Santana looks over her shoulder with a slight jump. Maribel narrows her eyes at the brunette's strange pose."I just came to see what's taking you so long. What are you doing out here, Mija?" Lucy snorts, Santana ignores then awkwardly puts her hand down."Sorry, Mami. Brittany called, I'm coming." Santana puts her head down as she walks inside. Lucy continues to giggle, and Maribel just shakes her head.

****Authors Note****

What do you guys think, should I skip Santana and Brittany's date, and just go straight to the competition? I don't mind doing that, but let me know in your review, or PM. I realize it's still going slow, but I don't want to rush anything.


	8. Chapter 8

Cupid shot me, and I fell hard

Authors Note(I don't own any of the characters) I know my updates seem to be spreading further apart, but I don't always have time to write, sorry. In this chapter there'll be a small time jump. Enjoy, and don't forget to leave a review, or PM, whatever floats your boat. (:

Chapter Eight

This year the competition is being held at their school. Everyone is waiting for their turn backstage. Santana is pacing the floor she's so nervous. She peaks out from behind the curtain. Both her parents are siting in the front row with their phones ready to take pictures. Looking further out to the audience, with little hope she tries to find her brother. But with a delighted surprise, finds Lucy standing in the back instead.

"Nervous?" She jumps turning around to face Brittany."Yeah, a little."

"Me too, but it's more butterflies. I love dancing on stage, it's the best feeling in the world." Santana smiles."I feel like I can throw up."

Brittany gently pulls Santana closer by her hips."I can help with that." Santana arches her brow."How?" Brittany grins, leaning into her."A kiss can work miracles."

Santana smiles and closes the small gap between them in a tender kiss. They pull away for air before connecting into a more heated kiss, until they hear someone clear their throat.

"Girls, you're going on shortly, take your spots in the wings." Their teacher says. Brittany pecks Santana's lips, then goes to the other side of the stage.

After the other choir is finished, they take their place on the stage. Santana is still a nervous week about her solo, but once the music starts it all goes away.

0o0o0o0

There was another choir group after theirs, so they went back to the dressing room until the winners were announced. Santana likes to believe it was her solo that got their win. She was the only one who got a standing ovation after all.

Maribel, Carlos and unknowing to them; Lucy, are all waiting for Santana outside the auditorium. The brunette hugs them both, and Carlos gives her a bouquet of flowers."Gracias, Papi."

"You were amazing, Mija. You deserved that standing ovation." She blushes, then glances over to Lucy."I'll be right back, I promised a friend I'd meet with her." She hands the flowers back to Carlos. Getting the hint, Lucy follows Santana to an empty classroom.

"They're right. You're amazing."

Santana smiles with a blush."Thank you. I saw you while we were backstage. Why were you in the back? It's not like anyone can see you anyway." She shrugs."I still don't like the feeling of having someone walk through me, so I stayed out of the way."

"Hm. What does that feel like exactly?"

"I'm not sure, it's hard to explain, but it's not pleasant." Santana snorts."If I could get him to come here, I would've." Lucy says taking a step closer to Santana. She takes a deep breath, smiling sadly."Thanks, but it's a lost cause." Lucy opens her mouth to say something, when the door opens.

Brittany walks in confused."What are doing in here by yourself?" Santana looks embarrassed for a second, then shrugs."I was looking for you."

"Oh. I was with my parents. Are we still going to the party?" She nods."Yeah, let's go. I still have to tell Mami and Papi anyway." Walking out, she looks back to Lucy and mouths a goodbye. Lucy waves.

0o0o0o0

A few weeks after the competition Santana is getting ready for yet another date with Brittany. The girls are now officially together, though it took a little longer than expected, all because of Santana. Through that time, Lucy became a little more distant from Santana.

The brunette has continued to go on more dates with Brittany, and Lucy found herself not wanting to be around for them anymore.

So she resorts to visiting the Evans family. Josh is now raising Chloe and Lucas on his own. Liz hasn't gotten any better, in fact she's worse.

She still doesn't have it in her to see her own parents. She's so afraid her mother is having a hard time like Sam's, and she can't watch that.

Lucy is waiting for Santana to come out of the bathroom. The brunette wants her opinion on her outfit. This date is different. Santana and Brittany are going to a family dinner at an expensive restaurant. The Pierce family have it twice a month, and this is the first time Santana is attending.

"San, are you almost done? I may be dead, but even I get bored."

"Alright, calm your tits. I'm almost done."

Lucy huffs looking out the window. It's raining, so Santana has left the tv on so she can watch it while she's gone.

The door to the bathroom opens and Santana clears her throat."So? What do you think?" Santana is wearing a teal mesh dress, paired with high heels. Her hair is straightened, and parted to the side.

Lucy smiles."You looks really beautiful, San. I mean, you always do. I don't know why you're so insecure all of a sudden."

Santana blushes looking at her feet, then shrugs."I've never been to her family dinner's before, I just want to make sure I wear an appropriate dress. And I figure this is something you're familiar with."

Lucy nods slowly."Believe it or not I've never been on a proper date before." Santana's eyes go wide."How is that possible?" She shrugs."I was in the closet, and I had boyfriends but they were all football players. They took me to their games, but I never went to a restaurant, or even a movie.

After the game they would either drive me home, or we'd stay in the parking lot to make out."

Santana huffs."That's terrible. Every girl deserves to feel loved." Lucy smiles and arches her brow. Santana snorts."Ok, I get it."

"Good. But ya know, I didn't tell you that to teach you a lesson. I actually just realized how pathetic my life was." Santana shakes her head."Don't say that."

Lucy smiles sadly."I spent most of my life being someone my parents thought I was. I think that's why I kept my sexuality to my self.

I knew I wasn't who they wanted me to be, and so I would tell them I was going on dates with a boy named George, I was going to Rachel's house. There was no George."

Santana snorts."You made up a guy?" She nods."I'm glad they chose you for me. We're a lot alike, and it's been fun getting to know you." Santana smiles."I am too. So, will you be here when I get back?"

"I don't know what will happen to me. You have Brittany now, are you in love?" She slowly nods."I think I can be." Lucy shrugs."Then I might not be here."

Santana wants to say something, but she gets interrupted as Maribel walks in."Brittany is here."

"Ok, I'll be right there." Maribel closes the door, and Santana turns back to Lucy."I guess I should say goodbye, ya know, just incase."

Lucy takes a deep breath. She doesn't want to say goodbye."No, let's not do this. For all we know I'm not going anywhere." Santana narrows her eyes."You said you're here to help me find love. I did, why else would you need to stay?" She shrugs."Maybe I can help someone else, and maybe we can run into each other again."

"Yeah, maybe. I uh better go, I'll see you around." She nods, smiling sadly."Yeah."

Lucy watches as Santana leaves with Brittany before going herself. Since she first arrived in Time Square, Lucy saw it fitting to go there now, incase she does leave back to where ever she was before. As someone with a pretzel walks by, it makes her think about the time she and Santana spent the night in Central Park together.

***FB****

"So, what did you want to talk about?" She asks Santana. The brunette grins."Me and Brit are official." Lucy looks surprised, and feels a little jealous, but pushes it aside."That's great, San."

Santana stops, and narrows her eyes."You don't sound very happy for me. Isn't this the reason you're here?" Lucy sighs."Yeah. No, I'm happy for you. We should celebrate."

"Well, I usually do that with food. Do you mind if I eat?" She shakes her head."Will you find any food now?" Santana rolls her eyes."It's New York, the city that never sleeps, of course I will."

Santana soon finds a pretzel cart, and buys the biggest one."Wow, you weren't lying when you said you were hungry." Santana giggles taking a bite out if it."Ope." Lucy cringes."Ew, San. Don't talk with your mouth full, that's not very lady like."

Santana flips her off. Lucy snorts."How mature of you." She just shrugs, as she continues to eat her pretzel.

***FB***

But as she walks down the busy streets, Lucy feels like this is a big mistake.

She doesn't want to hope she sees Santana, she wants to see Santana everyday. She doesn't want to help someone else, or go back to that weird place with that weird place with that weird bald guy. She wants Santana, she wants to be with Santana.

Suddenly Lucy feels an excruciating amount of pain in her chest. She goes into an alley. With her hand over her heart, she leans against the building behind her."Wh-at the h-hell is ha-appening to me." The pain just increases, she screams and falls to the ground and curls into a ball.

After what feels like hours, but are only a few minutes, the pain slowly disappears."Lucy." Recognizing the voice, she looks up to the same guy she saw after the accident."What happened to me? How are you here?"

He kneels in front of with a sigh."Something has changed, I was sent here to explain and help you." She narrows her eyes."What do you mean something changed? Why do I feel pain now?" The man takes Lucy's hand, and puts it over her heart. She gasps."It's beating, how's that possible, I'm dead."

"I'm sorry, Lucy. I didn't tell you everything, cause I didn't think it was possible." She glares at him."Didn't think what was possible? Just spit it out already."

He clears his throat, and sighs."You've fallen in love with your charge." Lucy's mouth opens and closes, unsure of what to think."I-I don't understand, how does that have anything to do white what's happening to me?"

"It only happened once before you, so I didn't think to tell you."

"But you said I couldn't." He cuts her off."You can't, but it happened. Just like humans, we can't control or feelings. Why do you think you're still here?

I told you to help Santana find love, and that love turned you human. Or at least half human."

Lucy takes a moment to think everything through."What happens now? She thinks she loves Brittany."

"They're going to test you and Santana." Lucy scoffs."Who?"

"The council. They're kind of like guardian angles for Cupid's. They step in to help when they need to." Lucy rolls her eyes."Ok, so what kind of test is this?"

"Last time a Cupid fell in love with her charge, she was taken advantage of. The man became selfish and jealous. As a half Cupid, she was still obligated to help others find love.

He let his jealousy get the best of him, and killed one of her charges. The council of course found out, and wiped the man's memory of her. Eventually she grown depressed and killed herself."

Lucy shakes her head."That won't happen with me and Santana. She doesn't even love me, how could it?" The man grins."She only thinks she doesn't, but something will happen to make her see." Before she can ask what he's talking about, he disappears."Thanks for the help."

Lucy picks herself off the ground, and dusts off her clothes. She then decides to test something, and takes a deep breath. For the first time in almost a month, she feels alive."I can get used to this." Suddenly Santana pops into her head, and smiles.

Ever since she met the girl, Lucy has wanted to hug her, and maybe now she can. With that in mind, Lucy rushes to the brunette. Luckily she remembers where the date is taking place.

( )

Santana and Brittany just finished eating. Now they're walking the streets of 'Little Italy.' "I'm glad you gave us a chance, San. I've liked you for a while actually, but I was always afraid to tell you." She smiles."Well, you know now that I was too. And I'm glad I gave us a chance too. My friend has helped me out a lot, so I should really be thanking her."

"Hm. When am I going to meet her? You always talk about her, but haven't seen her yet." Santana shrugs."I'm not sure if you ever will." Brittany looks confused.

"Why not?" Santana bites her lip, thinking of something to say. As she does, she doesn't notice Brittany getting distracted by someone almost running toward them."Who's that?"

Confused herself, Santana turns around and gasps."What the hell?" She whispers to herself. Lucy smiles and throws her arms around Santana's neck, hugging her tightly. Santana is shocked for a few seconds, then hugs her back just as tight."What's going on?" She whispers into Lucy's ear.

"I'll tell you later, just hold me, please." Santana smiles. Brittany is even more confused now, as she stands behind them not knowing what to do. It feels like she's interrupting some kind of reunion, or an intimate moment, she's not sure which."Can someone tell me what's going on? Who are you?"

*****Authors Note*****

Oh snap, it just got interesting. So 'Lucy' is half human now, and the council is testing them. Do you think they'll pass? Who's ready for a little drama?

Like I promised, 'Lucy' will want to be called Quinn, and it'll happen in the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Cupid shot me, and I fell Hard

Authors Note(I don't own any of the Glee characters) Thank you guys so much for all the reviews. I responded to those who have accounts, and I would do the same to the guests right now, but I don't have a way to address you all individually. Maybe next time you review, leave a nickname or something. Also, I apologize for the mistakes last chapter. I got excited for you to read it, and for once I didn't proof read, lol. Here comes the drama, enjoy(:

Jammy:Ikr? I love it. You'll find out in this chapter. Thanks for the review(:

Chapter Nine

This is it. She may only be half human now, but she's alive, and this is her chance to really start over. So, as she rushes to be with Santana, Lucy decides she doesn't want to be Lucy anymore.

With a big smile on her face, she runs into Santana's arms. Feeling the brunette for the first time, she breaths in her scent."What's going on?"

"I'll tell you later, just hold me, please." She feels Santana hold on tighter, and smiles. She's fully aware of Brittany's presence, but she doesn't care. She's happy and content holding Santana."Can someone tell me what's going on? Who are you?" And then she ruins it.

They pull apart, and Santana looks panicked. Lucy puts on a fake smile and holds out her hand."I'm Santana's friend she's been telling you about. I'm Quinn, it's nice to meet you." As Quinn shakes Brittany's hand, she can see the confusion in Santana's eyes in her peripheral vision."This is so weird, I was just asking Santana why we never met before."

"Yeah, well me and San have been friends for years. I've been staying with her family recently, cause I'm thinking about going to college here next year. I've just been busy with touring schools." Quinn pats herself on the back for coming up with a lie on the spot.

Santana suddenly finds her voice and jumps in."Yeah, which is why I was saying you might never meet her. She's been so focused on finding a school, even I hardly ever see her."

"Oh well, you two were hugging like you haven't seen each other in years. I thought this was the first time you saw each other."

Quinn cuts in before Santana gets the chance."Yeah, to us it feels that way, and also because I have good news to tell." Santana looks surprised, but goes along with it."What's up?"

"Well, I think I might have finally found a school, but my other news needs to be said in private." She turns to Brittany."I'm sorry for being rude, but this is more personal and we just met." Brittany shrugs."That's ok, I understand."

Quinn glances between Brittany and Santana, unsure."Is it ok if I steal her? I promise I'll be quick." Brittany nods, then pulls Santana in a deep kiss. Quinn rolls her eyes. Santana snorts."I'll be right back."

Quinn hooks her arm with Santana's and walk out of ear shot from Brittany."What the hell is going on? How can people see you? How am I touching you?" Quinn smiles and has them sit on a near by bench."I'm half human now."

Santana raises her brows, shocked."Did this happen cause you helped me get together with Brittany?" Quinn feels a sharp pain in her chest, but doesn't show it. She takes a deep breath."No, but I'll explain that later. To answer your first question, I'm Quinn now. I figure if I'm part human, I should have a new name. I don't want to have a dead girl's name anymore."

Santana shrugs."That makes sense, but I still don't understand how you can be half human. I mean." She pauses leaning closer to Quinn."You're dead." She whispers."I told you, I'll explain later." She narrows her eyes."Why not now?" Quinn glances at Brittany."It's complicated, and would take too long. Your girlfriend is waiting for you."

It comes out harsher than she wanted to, but to avoid Santana's reaction, she walks away."I have to be going, it was nice meeting you. I'm sure we'll bump into each other soon." Brittany nods, smiling politely.

As Quinn walks away, Santana suddenly grasps her wrist, making her turn around."Where are you going?" She glances down at her dress."To the loft to get out of this dress." She leans in closer so Brittany doesn't hear."Do you mind if I borrow some of your clothes?" Santana gulps, then shakes her head."N-no go head." She nods, then walks away, and again, Santana grasps her wrist.

Quinn raises her brow."What is it this time?"

"What happens when my parents come home? What will we tell them?" Quinn sighs, and looks back at an impatient Brittany."Just what I told Brittany. I should go, your girlfriend doesn't like to wait."

Finally Santana lets Quinn leave.

Arriving at the loft, she quickly realizes she doesn't have a key."You've got to be kidding me." She groans running her fingers through her hair, and he ring catches her eye. The bald guy didn't explain much about being half human. Can she still use the rings power? Testing it out, she closes her eyes, and tries to teleport herself inside.

After a few seconds, she cracks her eye open, and finds she's still in the hall way. She huffs."Why can't I do this?" She tries again, but gets the same result. Giving up, she decides to get a key from the front desk instead.

The man at the desk looks to be in his early thirties. She grins walking toward it."Hello, I'm sorry to bother you, but my friend forgot to give me the key to their loft, and now l'm locked out. Is it possible you can give me an extra for the Lopez's?" She asks in her best flirting voice. He grins.

"Sure. Hold on just a second." He disappears into the room behind him, and shortly returns with a card."You said Lopez, right?" She nods, and he hands it to her."Thank you. You've been a big help." He nods."I'll be here anytime you need me." She cringes inside at the double meaning, but smiles."I'm sure you will, but I think I'll be fine, thanks for the offer though."

Quinn returns to the elevator, and hits the button to Santana's floor. When she reaches it, and the doors open, Quinn notices something she didn't before. Outside of the elevators, are a few full length mirrors. Looking at her reflection, freaks the blonde out. She walks closer to them."What the hell?" The girl in the mirror looks nothing like her. She has long brown hair, and brown eyes.

Quinn shakes her head, annoyed."Why the hell don't you explain why I don't look like me, asshole?" She says to the ceiling."You need to come back down here, and tell me everything this time." She doesn't care how stupid she looks, she wants answers."Alright, calm down."

0o0o0o0

"So, that was your friend, huh?" Santana awkwardly clears her throat."Yeah. I'm sorry you didn't get a chance to meet her until now. But like she said, she's been busy." She says with a shrug. Brittany nods."What's up with the dress?" She snorts."Making a good impression."

"Oh, right. That makes sense." Santana narrows her eyes. Brittany sounds off."What's wrong?"

"It's just-she seemed-will I have to worry about her?" She told her head."What do you mean?" Brittany rolls her eyes."That hug wasn't between friends, San. I think she likes you." Santana sighs deeply. This can't be happening. She never imagined Brittany to be the jealous type."No. You don't have to worry about her. We're just friends." Brittany bites her lip.

"Hm. Well, I'm not entirely convinced." Santana groans, shaking her head."Don't do this to me. I can't deal with a jealous girlfriend. It can be sexy on some girls, but right now I'm extremely turned off, and annoyed." Brittany scoffs."You're annoyed, how do you think I feel?" She rolls her eyes.

"We just had a good time with your parents. I was freaking out about this dinner, and it turned out great. Can we not ruin it?"

"Fine. But just so you know, Santana, I don't like her already. And until she gives me a reason not to, I think I'll be cautious of her." Santana shrugs, and starts to walk away."Do whatever the hell you want, I don't care." Brittany runs to catch up with her.

"Where are you going?"

"Home."

"You don't want to go to the movies or something?" She asks hopefully.

"No. I'm too angry. I didn't think you'd react like this, and now I just want to be in my bed and relax." It looks like Brittany wants to say more, but she just shrugs."Fine. I'll call you tomorrow. Hopefully you'll be calm by then." She quickly kisses Santana's cheek, then leaves.

0o0o0o0

Quinn crosses her eyes, glaring."Talk."

We should take this inside." She huffs."Fine. I don't know why you didn't tell me everything before." She says sliding the key in the door."It was too risky." Quinn scoffs."Right. Meanwhile I'm freaking out. Why don't I look like me in the mirror?"

"How could you explain why you like a dead teenager from Ohio?" She shakes her head."No one here expect for Santana knows about me."

"Your death was in the newspaper." She bites her lip. Does Santana see her differently too? And what about Brittany, what does she look like to her? No, that can't be true. Santana recognized her already.

"That makes sense. So, is there anything else you haven't told me?"

"Not all the powers from the ring

will work now." She snorts."Yeah, I figured that out. You know, you're kind of fucking worthless."

"I've helped you as much as I'm allowed." She rolls her eyes."Fine, whatever. You can go now, I need to get out of this dress." He disappears into a white light. Quinn starts rummaging through Santana's closet.

0o0o0o0

Shortly after she left Brittany, Santana realized the blonde picked her up, and will have to walk home."Great, this is just awesome." It's been raining on and off all day, and with Santana's luck it's started again. It's not pouring, but it's enough to get her wet. And since she was already angry with Brittany, then having to walk, and the rain, Santana isn't in a very good mood at all.

When she reaches the building, she doesn't even greet the guy at the front desk like she usually does. She just goes right for the elevator, then rushes to the loft. Santana leans against the door with a sigh, but then hearing her tv on, she storms into her room.

Lucy, or Quinn now, is sitting on her bed, wearing her shirt and sweatpants, watching some reality show she's never seen before.

"Comfortable?" Quinn nods."How was your date?" Santana ignores the edginess in her voice, and takes off her jacket, then finds some dry, comfy clothes."I don't wanna talk about it, and I know you don't either. So, just drop it." Quinn looks guilty."I'm sorry about earlier, that wasn't fair of me."

Santana shrugs going into the bathroom to change, then shortly walks out."I guess I forgive you. I don't know what the hell came over you." Quinn sighs."We need to talk. Please, come sit down." Santana crawls on the bed next to Quinn."I think I should explain fully what happened to me."

"That would be great." Quinn snorts."Well, first of all, I don't look like me to Brittany, or anyone but you actually." Santana narrows her eyes."I don't understand."

"It would be weird for me to walk around looking like a dead teenager from Ohio, San. You're the only one who knows what I really look like."

"Yeah, that makes sense. Who do you look like to everyone else?"

"I have darker hair and eyes. Anyway, you want to know how I became partly human." She nods, and Quinn takes a deep breath.

"Please, don't freak out, ok?" Santana huffs.

"Just spill it out." Quinn bites her lip.

"I-I'm half human now, because I fell in love." Santana's brows shoot up."I didn't think that was possible." She nods.

"Yeah, I didn't either, but I have."

"Hm, so who's the lucky girl? I didn't even realize you knew anyone else." Quinn takes in a shaky breath.

"I-I think I'd be more comfortable if I-I showed you." Santana narrows her eyes, confused."Ok."

"C-close your eyes." She glares at her.

"Why?" Quinn huffs.

"Just do it, please." Santana sighs.

"Fine." She closes her eyes, and very nervously, Quinn leans into her. Santana can feel Quinn's breath on her lips and gasps. Not wanting to chicken out, Quinn quickly closes the gap.

Santana freezes, she doesn't know what to make of it. Quinn pulls back enough to talk."Kiss me, San." She whispers, then returns to her lips. Shortly Santana responds back, and their lips move together in slow, tender kiss. When air becomes necessary, they pull apart again.

"Oh my god." Santana whispers to herself.

*****Authors Note*****

Oh snap, who was surprised by the kiss? I bet you didn't expect to have one so soon, lol. I just thought it would be a cuter way of Quinn letting Santana know she loves her. Let me know if it lived up to your expectations, or was a huge disappointment.(of course I hope for the latter, but be honest) I'll try to keep up with the updates, so you don't wait forever for another chapter.


End file.
